Harry and Amber connected
by Penny is wise
Summary: Somehow when Amber gained her Maiden powers, a connection to a young Harry was formed.
1. Chapter 1

_Haven't posted in a while. Had this idea in my head for a few days. Consider this mostly a small teaser while hoping to have a little more explanation on how they know each other and for how long. Won't spend much time describing the war on the Potter side of things and I haven't really watched past season 2 for RWBY so the story won't have much canon if any for that matter._

 _I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own RWBY, once again just playing in someone else' sandbox._

 _Now on with the story._

Ozpin entered the secret underground bunker that currently housed a comatose Amber. One of his best friends / fellow agents charged in the Maidens protection Qrow had saved her from an attack but he had almost been too late and they weren't sure what to do to help her.

They put her in some experimental Atlas tech to try and keep her stable in till the doctors on Ironwoods payroll could come up with a plan to save her, if not save her at least prevent the last of the maidens power from transferring fully to her attacker.

She had been laying in a coma for the better part of two weeks now and the only difference in her diagnostic was that she had started smiling a few days ago. She didn't appear in pain anymore but her face still had scars and burns on it.

Ozpin had begun pacing in front of Amber's pod when she started to giggle, it started slowly, only a small rumble at first but louder and louder, he could tell that she wasn't waking but she seemed to be stuck in a vivid dream and something had made her very happy.

Suddenly Ozpin could hear her muttering. "He's coming, he's finally coming to me. Long have we waited to meet face to face but he his coming."

Ozpin tried to hear more but all he could hear now was "coming, coming, coming."

He was about to alert Glynda to call Ironwood when she called his scroll first, she seemed almost panicked. "Headmaster something is happening outside near the cliff-side launchers."

"Yes, I'm on my way now, while I'm coming please contact James that he is needed urgently, there has been a change in Amber's condition."

_

When he finally made it to the cliff-side he was just in time to see a portal not unlike the portals Raven was known for. Except this one was slightly bigger and was an very dark green color instead of reddish/orange.

Ozpin gathered his cane and saw that Glynda was there with her whip, Peter with his blunderbuss and Bartholomew with his trusty Thermos. He was glad that this was summer break and that his students were gone and not in the line of fire if this was an attack.

Out of the portal first came a teen with a sword in one hand and a stick in his left hand, he looked around a bit before speaking in his wrist. The teachers were too far to hear what he was saying but apparently it was a call of all clear because a bear of a man jumped out next and like the sword wielder looked around but instead of a sword had a big axe. Like freaking huge.

Next out where a pair of girls, one was taller than the first boy but shorter than the bear and had a dagger in one hand and also a stick in her other hand. The other girl was slightly shorter than the sword wielder was wielding a bow.

Once the last girl stepped through the portal closed. Both groups just looked at each other sizing the other up when the sword wielding boy started talking. "Where is Amber, whoever hurt her better wish they were dead because when I'm done with them they will regret laying their hands on her."

Harry looked around when he first jumped out of the portal and spotted only four others nearby. They looked combat ready, well except for that one guy holding a Thermos, but Harry saw the look in their eyes and while they looked ready for a fight it looked like they were mostly in defense of something or someone.

He readied himself anyway but called into his wrist. "Nev you first and then Mione and Luna. Get ready to defend but don't attack unless provoked."

When Neville jumped out he taped Harry on the back to show he was there and took his place at his side. The portal closed when Luna jumped out after Hermione.

Wasn't hard for Harry to determine who was in charge, when three of the teachers had taken more support roles to the one with the cane. It didn't look much like a weapon but neither did his wand and that blunderbuss looked wicked as hell but didn't really want to know why one of the teachers had a whip of all things.

He looked at the teacher with the cane and said. "Where is Amber, whoever hurt her better wish they were dead because when I'm done with them they will regret laying their hands on her."

His temper flared when the guy with the cane looked worried for a second and was going to say more when he was interrupted by his voice of reason aka his blood adopted sister aka Hermione. "Harry calm down a bit, we made it here now, before you cause an incident remember that Amber said she was in good hands but trapped for the moment in her mind."

Luna went from being behind them with her bow up to standing in front of the teacher with the whip with her bow on her back. No one had seen her move yet there she was staring at the teacher. "Did we interrupt your fun time mistress or is that your everyday weapon?"

As breaking the ice went that couldn't have helped more, when all the males on both side fell on the ground laughing and Hermione and the whip teacher started kicking their respective males in the side.

After a few minutes of this, Neville had dragged Luna back behind them just in case. The cane teacher looked at the 4 teens and said. "Who are you and how do we know you aren't trying to find Amber to finish the job."

Harry always been more of an action kind of guy instead of diplomatic just disappeared straight in the bunker where he had felt Amber calling out to him. His three fellow teens followed a split second later.

When Harry saw Amber's condition he almost went crazy but knew he didn't have much time. Thankfully they already knew what most of the problem was since Amber had been able to communicate with Harry how she had been attacked and that she had been saved but lost half of her soul/power. The only reason it took them so long to get here was because they had been the front line in the war against Voldy and his pureblooded monkeys and had needed a few days to eliminate him and then research how to help her.

"Neville and I will guard the door. Mione you and Luna both know what to do please bring Amber back to us."

When they made it to the door that saw that the four from earlier were coming closer so they shut the door and started putting as many charms as they could to block it. Sadly they underestimated how strong these four where and and were soon at a stand off. The one with the cane one again took the lead. "I don't know who you all are but this is a restricted area, if you aren't careful you will destroy the only thing keeping Amber alive. We are trying to help her, you need to trust us. We have her best interest at heart."

Naturally Harry and Neville didn't move. "You guys might not know how to help her yet but we know what the problem is and if you give us a few minutes Amber will be back on her feet."

Ozpin looked at the teens carefully not sure if he could trust them when all a sudden he heard Amber call out. "Harry, Ozpin both of you stand down. NOW."

It looked like Harry was going to say something but it's really hard to talk when you have another persons lips fused to your face!

 **Thank you for reading.**

 _If anyone has an idea on a ritual or just a few spells to grab the missing soul that escaped Amber and drag it back to her body I'm open to ideas and suggestions. Something simple that only takes a few minutes if possible please._


	2. Connection and early years

_And I'm back with the second installment. Hopefully will be able to post another this week but don't expect as many words again. Took more than I though to describe their connection and add a few tidbits from their 7 years of Hogwarts._

 _If you spot grammar mistakes once again my bad, spellcheck can only do so much and my mind is mostly wired for French sometimes._

 _Yes, yes, also I do not own RWBY or Harry Potter._

Chapter 2:

Amber was walking in the woods near her home. She was worried, she had been gifted with the chance to become the Fall Maiden but she was worried. Worried that she wouldn't be good enough, worried that the power would overcome her or corrupt her, but most of all she worried because she knew that being gifted with the powers of the Maiden her life would now be lonely. Only a select group of people would know of her.

She still remembered how she met the current Fall Maiden. _She had been hiking in the woods when she came across an old lady. The lady had been picking apples and hadn't noticed a Beowolf stalking behind her. She had shouted for her to turn around and boy when she did it was amazing. It looked at first like maybe a semblance but just more._

 _The Beowolf just disappeared under a barrage of what she could only describe as spells. After looking around a bit, the lady found who had warned her and introduced herself as Bree Wellis. Amber and Bree would go on and spend the rest of the day just talking. Talking about anything and everything with no subject in particular._

 _Amber had always been a bright child, always first in her class and usually the least amount of trouble for the workers that took care of the orphanage that she lived in._

 _Yes Amber was an orphan, her parents had both been hunters but had died saving a group of refugees from a massive wave of grimm. At first her uncle had taken care of her but her uncle was caught in the crossfire while protecting a Faunus child. A group of idiots had attacked a peaceful protest for Faunus rights and when they started lobbing explosives in the group he noticed a lone child had frozen in terror and had jumped and covered her with his body. While his brother and sister in law were both hunters and had their aura's unlocked he had never bothered because in his words. ''I'm a crap fighter, so I'll fight with my words instead.''_

 _Amber had been 8 when this happened and she had to watch from the side as her uncle's body was blown away. In the chaos that happened she never really got to see what happened to the child, only having enough time to see cute little cat ears on her head while the police dragged her away from her uncle's corpse and the child's family arrived to drag said child away. When the police read her file and noticed that the last of her family was dead they dropped her off at an orphanage._

 _The orphanage wasn't a bad place. She had a roof over her head, always enough food to eat, clothes on her back and the staff always friendly. Amber always felt like something was missing, like she should be elsewhere, have more to do than just go to school or make friends like the other children. She became restless, by age 10 she had wandered the whole town of Vale and knew all the streets and hidden crannies and it still wasn't enough to settle her down. Talking to Bree felt like the first time since her uncle died that she could belong with someone, someone she could rely on and help her. The longer she stayed with Bree the less restless she felt herself becoming._

 _On and off till Amber turned 12 she would visit Bree at her little spots in the woods, somehow always being able to find her. Bree would teach her little things here and there, how to handle the double swords she started carrying around. Someone from Beacon had managed to send them to her after having recovered them from her mother's body. Two very sharp looking scimitars. Her father's weapon had been lost somewhere in the battle and had not been able to be retrieved. Amber would go on to learn from Bree and sometimes a drunk named Qrow would help her train as well while protecting Bree._

 _Not long after meeting Amber, Bree had told her how she had the Maiden's powers and explained how the story wasn't a total fairy tale like people believed, how she had gotten the powers from her mother but had never been able to sire a child herself because of an accident that happened when she was younger._

 _On the day of Amber's 12 birthday she found Bree packing all her things. When asked what was going on she said it was time to move on to a different location she had been around too long. Amber was devastated. So devastated that she tried to run away but got caught in a hug by Bree before she could. ''Little one, why so sad, do you really think so little of me that I would abandon my cute little apprentice. The only reason I haven't told you sooner was because I was waiting for the papers to be approved.''_

 _She handed Amber a set of adoption papers already signed and everything except for Amber's own signature._

To this day she still remembered this as the best day of her life. A close second to the one where she met Bree, or mom now as she's called her that since that day almost exactly 4 years ago. Now her mother was dying and there wasn't anything she could do except comfort her. Not many maiden's managed to leave to an old age like Bree. Most like her grandmother who she had never met died fighting off grimm or bandits. Headmaster of Beacon Ozpin had been around more and more recently and after a long discussion with Bree had agreed that Amber would be the next Fall Maiden.

Not really paying attention to where she was walking and walked straight into someone else. She looked up and found that she had fallen and drunk like usual Qrow had managed to not fall over. He helped her up and asked her. ''So little Amber what brings you out here?''

She just dropped against a tree and held her legs to herself and started crying. She couldn't seem to stop sobbing and couldn't get a word out.

Qrow having two nieces knew somewhat what to do. Sat on the ground next to her and just grabbed her in a hug and let her get it out of her system. When she finally stopped crying he just asked her. ''What's wrong little gem?''

Wiping her eyes and nose on Qrow's jacket she answered. ''Mom's dying and they want me to be the new Fall Maiden and what if I'm not ready, what if I do something wrong and hurt people. I don't want to lose control and hurt anyone.'' Finally getting this off her chest she actually felt somewhat better.

Qrow just smiled at her. ''Amber honey, I've known you since you were a tiny 11 year old barely able to swing both scimitars at once and I've watched you grow into a fine young lady. You not only managed to impress me and your mother but you impress Ozpin and do you really think we will let you do this alone? We will help you learn to control before we let you wander.'' Shocked she just looked at him. ''Yes honey we know that you won't be able to stay in this place anymore. No Maiden ever as not had that wanderlust you used to have. It's one of the main reasons that we allowed Bree to tell you about her powers, she could recognize the potential in you right away.

When night came, Amber found herself alone sitting next to Bree's bed. Bree smiled up at her. ''My sweet darling daughter, meeting you that day in the woods five years ago was the happiest time of my life. I had been the Maiden for over 40 years, always wandering, almost always alone. You brought comfort into these old bones. My baby girl please don't be sad when I'm gone, know that without meeting you I would of been a bitter old hag. I will always love you no matter what you decide to do with your powers. Hide them and live in isolation or use them to help people, the choice is yours.

''Just please darling don't forget to live, pass on what I gave you to someone you can trust. Find yourself a love sweetheart and don't let them go.'' She took Amber's hands in hers and just held them. ''I love you Amber never forget.'' Bree took one last breath and died with her favorite person in the world sitting next to her.

When Amber realized that Bree was not just sleeping, that she had gone to the great beyond, she started crying. She put her head into Bree's chest and just wished it wasn't to be. She never noticed that Bree glowed for a final time and that glow slowly seep into Amber's form. She had passed out and just lay there sleeping on Bree.

Harry Potter a boy of 11. Had spent the last few weeks reading in his bedroom on Privet Dr. His aunt and uncle or as he liked to call them horse and walrus had been leaving him alone. He knew that eventually this would change and they would get back to normal and force him to do all the chores so he took advantage and tried to read as much as he could. Today was August 20th and he had 11 days left before he had to go to his new school. He was really looking forward to learning magic. He looked at the broken barely working alarm clock on his desk and decided that 10 o'clock was plenty of studying and to try and go to sleep.

Not long after falling asleep he began to dreamn that he was outside near a little lake. The water of the lake looked really calm and the woods around him seemed full and green, all in all a nice summer day. Not understanding what was going on he decided to look around, the water in the lake looked calm but also empty of life. He could see weeds, sand and rocks but no fish. He could feel a slight breeze but hear no birds or see any bugs or animals for that matter.

He made his way around the lake and he could hear someone crying not far from where he was, not having seen anything else really interesting he made his way towards the crying.

He looked around and he saw a pretty girl sitting by a tree just looking at the lake, sobbing. He might be socially inept, he might also be shy because of never having any friends but he was still young enough that some of those things hadn't completely made him bitter. He sat next to her and just held her. She almost jumped out of her bones with fright when she noticed Harry but when she saw that it was a young teen she just grabbed him and put him in her lap and used him like a teddy bear.

After a few minutes of just using Harry as a teddy she looked at him and asked. ''Not that I'm not grateful but who are you? And how did you get in my head?''

Harry was pretty confused and said. ''Well I'm Harry Potter and I think we are in my head.''

Amber almost laughed at his look. ''Well I'm Amber Wellis and I'm 90% sure that this is my head. This looks exactly like the lake around the house my mother lived in when I first met her.''

Harry was always a bright kid even if he had to hide it because of the walking talking pig Dudley, knew that meant she was adopted. ''Not sure how I got in your head but seems like magic to me.'' Harry had read enough in his books to know that telling someone else about magic wasn't a good idea but he also wasn't naive enough to realize that if they were in Amber's head and she wasn't freaking out big chance she was a witch or something magical.

Amber was pretty confused now too. ''How do you know about magic? I though most people still thought it to be fairy tales and the such.''

Knowing now that he was right and Amber knew about magic he got excited. ''Well I just got my Hogwarts letter and in 11 days I'm going off to school to learn how to use my magic.''

Shocked now Amber replied. ''How is their a school of magic, I though only 4 people had magic at a time and that they were supposed to be woman only. She went on to explain the story to Harry on how, four different women, one for each season found an old man at different times and helped him. She explained that the man used the last of his powers and gave a great gift of magic to the four and after he gave his magic to the last he was never seen again."

She also told him how the four were sometimes hunted down because people were either afraid of their power or wanted to use it for themselves. On how eventually they managed to hid away the secret were it now resides in only a small group of people to act as protectors. That the magic will pass on to the last woman the current Maiden thinks of or by random if that person doesn't qualify.

Harry proceeded to tell her what he knew of magic. How there was a hidden society living in secret among the non-magicals, on how the school was founded by four of the greatest magic users of their time, that magic will usually stay in families that already have it but their are exceptions to that on both sides. How sometimes magic will seem to appear at random in families or some children should possess the gift won't receive it.

After a long conversation they eventually realized that they hailed from different worlds. Amber told Harry how she had just become the Maiden from her late adopted mother while Harry told her he had just gotten accepted to Hogwarts and had finally found how his parents had died.

When Harry woke the next day from a very restful slumber, he remembered everything but though it was a strange dream. But every few nights before his departure from Privet Dr. he would find himself back near the same lake and just spend hours talking to Amber. They eventually came to realize that somehow their very souls have been linked across worlds. Neither had a problem with this, both though they had finally found a great friend in the other. Someone they could just talk to, vent to, hug when down or just generally get along very well.

Not much changed for Harry during the next two years, having a pretty girl in your head did make it that he treated Hermione much better so didn't have to face a troll to save her. Having a best friend before Hogwarts also prevented Harry from really becoming good friends with Ron, especially seeing how he treated others around him, the blinders were truly off. Amber did give him a hard time for not trusting teachers to deal with things, especially pointing out the fact that Dumbledore seemed to be using Harry and the stone as some kind of bait.

He did take on the basilisk himself but that was mostly because it had hurt Hermione. During the summer of third year Harry had been staying with the Longbottoms. Neville had told his Gran on how Harry was treated and she did what any respectable adult would do and foundd him a way out of that household. When Augusta or Gran like Harry was told to call her told Harry how Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban to try and kill him Harry naturally told Amber.

Both together wondered why their supposed best friend would betray them and asked to see trial records. Naturally when it came out officially that he had never had a trial and had just been thrown to the dogs without a by your leave the case was thrown wide open and the dementors called off. Sirius eventually turned himself in and was proven innocent with veritaserum but Pettigrew managed to run away in Egypt before they came back.

Sirius would move in with Harry and the Longbottoms and would eventually become a father figure to both Harry and Neville, adding Hermione and a new friend Luna eventually. Hermione's parents being very religious tried to stay away from their daughter as much as they good. Going on holidays and leaving her at home when she was home for the summer just one example. Luna's father had great moments but was still suffering the loss of his wife and seemed to have lost all touch with reality.

That summer Harry and Hermione would try dating but when Harry explained to Hermione how he and Amber communicated she made him see how they were starting to fall for each other and that Hermione would take her place as his sister instead.

Amber and Harry had now been in each other's dreams for 2 years and each knew everything about each other, 13 and 18 was still kind of odd so they discussed waiting at least another year before they became anything more than friends. They both knew by now that it was mostly a foregone fact but just wanted to take it slow.

Also that same summer the group of four would decide that they wanted to train with weapons. Harry started using the sword of Gryffindor while Hermione preferred small daggers and both would use their wand in their off hands. Neville now that was a surprise, it seemed that underneath that shy baby fat exterior was a freaking Bear. Longbottoms came with the first vikings and had decided to stay. He used a huge war axe while also able to use defensive spells to protect himself. Luna had taken to the bow like a fish does water. When Amber somehow managed to unlock Harry's aura during one of their nightly sessions she told Harry how to help his friends.

Seems the lightning bolt wasn't a coincidence after all, Harry's semblance let him use lightning in different ways while Neville's not surprising with that axe gave him great strength. Hermione's allowed her to extend a invisibility aura around her making her the ninja of the group. She could pop out of invisibility in the middle of a group and take them out without much trouble. Luna was able to copy herself in multiple copies all solid and real, only the original was able to use magic and once she was able to practice and use her semblance maxed out at 20 copies of herself. Pretty useless magic wise but adding 20 archers to the fight would be a huge force multiplier.

Voldy did come back after Harry's fourth year but Harry managed to kick his ass in a duel and force him to retreat. The others had managed to arrive in time and slaughter half of the inner circle that wasn't in prison. That year Hermione's parents finally had enough and had just moved without telling Hermione where they were going. By that point Hermione could barely care less and Harry surprised her with an adoption offer, he could formally and by blood adopt her as his sister. Most purebloods had blood samples of the past 2-3 generations in their vault and the Potters were no exception. Luna and Neville had started dating and were going stronger everyday. They upped their training regiment and by the end of that summer could of passed most of their newts.

They spend most of their fifth year terrorizing a pink pepto doll and camping out in the room of requirement to find a way for them to travel to Amber's world. All four had realized that they had only a select few people in this world that were worth staying for and had planned on bringing them over once they decided things were safe.

Neville and Harry's job was to gather everything they would need to start in a fresh world, weapons, precious metals, magical plants and just a wide variety of things. They hoped to be able to open the portal at will but wanted to be prepared just in case said thing was impossible.

Hermione and Luna would by the beginning of sixth year have found a way to connect the portal to Remnant and have it semi permanent in the basement of Grimmauld place. After communicating for so long with Amber, Harry knew of the biggest treat in Remnant being the grimm and the fact that the grimm kept occasionally attacking their communication towers in the wild making a constant drain on Lien and manpower to keep it up and running. Harry with the help of his trio of friends had managed to come up with a plan to help this and make their stay viable and permanent. They would use magic to portkey a few satellites in low orbit and charge the kingdoms with a low maintenance cost while bringing access to thousands of books and vids from their world and charging people a small monthly fee to access.

During the course of the sixth year, Harry and Amber would be dating, but only heavy petting was allowed being that they were still only able to see each other in their dreams. Harry and his group would take the fight to voldychunks and his pureblood monkeys and constantly be a wrench in their plans for domination.

Harry and his friends had been the front line for the war for over a year now, the bastards weren't all dead yet because it was sometimes hard to find the little rat holes they kept hiding in. They had a deal with the Aurors by now, they would take the offense and let the Aurors deal with protecting the ministry, hospital, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

Because of all their hard work, Voldy had not managed to get the ministry, they had even managed to stop the junior death eaters in the school from allowing some of the monkeys past the wards. A combined effort of the group and Aurors had decimated the dementors and gave the prisoners to the goblins to work in their mines. They had emptied out Azkaban and booby trapped the shit out of the island. Voldy lost his temper and a huge group of monkeys that day.

Harry and company were just about to raid a death eater location when Harry dropped to the ground and started seizing up for no reason. They cancelled the raid and waited for Harry to wake.

Harry found himself in his and Amber's lake region, as soon as he appeared he knew something was wrong. Half the forest was on fire and part of the lake seemed to be boiling. He ran as fast as he could to the love of his life and found her on the ground with scars and burns all over her body. He managed to wake her up a little bit. "Ha r r y, h u rts. Pl ease he lp it hurts."

Harry started feeding her some of his aura, slowly but surely he managed to keep her from dying, it was a close call. The fire in the forest stopped burning but he could tell the damage was severe, the lake had stopped boiling.

He just kept on giving her aura infusions from his own core. "Harry, they came out of nowhere, three of them, they attacked without warning. I held them off for as long as I could but I wasn't strong enough. One of the attackers had a weird kind of glove she was bragging on how she would steal all my powers and leave me to die.

"Harry somehow Qrow showed up just in time to fight them off and carry me away. I think I'm in Beacon but not 100%

"I'm sorry my love, it doesn't seem like we will be able to be with each other after all."

She passed out in Harry's arms. Harry gave her as much magic and aura as he could without damaging either of the cores and forced himself awake.

Hermione and Luna were sitting next to his bed and he could hear explosions in the basement meaning Neville was taking his frustration on something. He didn't even give Mione and Luna time to realize he was awake when he jumped out of bed and called a meeting in the war room. Grimmauld place had become their headquarters, they kept all their plans for the portal and the war in this building, only the group of four plus, Gran, Sirius, Remus and Tonks had access to the building everything else was hidden with the fidelius charm with Harry as the secret keeper. Tonks was mostly involved as the liaison between the gang and the Aurors less now that she was pregnant with baby Remus.

When they had all gathered around the table with Harry at it's head. Hermione on his left with Neville on his right. Luna was sitting to Neville's right with Tonks on Hermione's left. Between Harry and Hermione was an empty chair just waiting for Amber to fill up. Gran, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the other end of the table, helping with plans and keeping the gang on track. "Luna you and Hermione are sitting out of battle for the next week and a half." They were about to argue when Harry banged his hands on the table. "Before you decided to argue listen.

"Amber was attacked, somehow they managed to steal part of her powers. I need both of you with the help of Remus to search the Black Library and find a way for her to get her powers back, if you can't come up with something in two weeks Amber will die. I've managed to steady her for now and every time I go to sleep I will pump aura in her to keep her steady but it's only a temp solutions and we need a permanent fix.

"Neville and I will take the fight harder than ever to Voldy and his monkeys, we have a week and a half to find and kill Voldy after that we move either way. We will hit Malfoy manor and either use me as bait or "convince" one of the Malfoys to tell us where Voldy is hiding.

"Tonks I need you to liaison with your Aurors and have them hit the Notts, Crabbe, Goyle and Smyth homes, those are four strongish targets and should pose no problem if you hit them all fast and hard. No Aurors wand down bullshit. Tell them it's time for them to pull some work but if they find Voldy to retreat.

"Gran can you and Sirius please finish gathering what we need for the satellites and finish packing please. I want to be out of here 8 hours after Voldy is dust and have a beachhead over there not long after. 8 hours will give us plenty of time to recharge and be fresh for a potential battle on the other side.

It took them 9 days to find Voldy but they rampaged through his forces like a knife on butter. Harry was a man possessed and Neville constantly at his back they destroyed the pureblood power block and left a power vacuum in their wake. For years they would be remembered with fear and mothers everywhere would use them as the boogie monster hiding in the closet for bad little children. By the time they broke down the wards at Voldy's hideout, obviously putting some of their own on top so he couldn't escape like the coward he was, Voldy had a force of only 10 Death Eaters left none being veterans from the last war.

Couldn't even be called a final battle, the end was so boring most historians would gloss over the death of Voldy and point out other battles as the ending of the war that never was. They were so effective at stopping Voldy in his tracks that most people didn't even realize a civil war was going on. Except for a larger than usual Auror presence in key places if felt like total peace time.

One hour after Voldy was dead, they were sitting once again around the table. Harry started with reporting that Neville and him and completed their objective and had destroyed Voldy.

Gran let Sirius report that everything was ready and shrunk waiting for them in a bag in what would be called the portal room. Leaving only Hermione and Luna left to report. Luna let Hermione take the lead. "Most of you won't be surprised but we found evidence that the Black family was responsible for creating the Dementors, and naturally you shouldn't have a weapon without either a defense for or in this case a cure. Turns out that the Blacks have kept secret a way to get souls back from a dementor, probably using it whenever someone in their family was kissed and just giving them a new identity." Hermione could tell that Harry was getting impatient with her so she got to the point.

"For some reason the spell can only be performed by two pure witches. Pure in body not in blood. After calculating what we could but without having access to Amber we are only 90% sure that this spell will work. We do think that if it works whoever took Amber's power will truly feel the burn, anything she inflicted on Amber will be in turn put on her."

Harry knew that the power of Aura came from the soul, after all he had Amber in his head for almost 7 years they had discussed it multiple times.

"Let's go to sleep guys, we leave in 6 hours." He looked at Sirius, Gran, Remus and Tonks. "I know you guys want to come with us now but we just want to have a beach head up before we had anyone else. If you don't hear from us in 2 weeks start asking for volunteers from the Aurors to come and help us."

Emerald and Mercury were walking back to their hideout when they heard Cinder cry in pain. They rushed in looking for a fight but was they saw scared the shit out of them. Cinder's skin was looking exactly like the Maiden when that had finished with her, scars and burns everywhere. They tried to wake her but they soon found they couldn't.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _I would like to thank "Remzal Von Enili" he gave me the idea to have Harry pump some of his aura in Amber, and I would also like to thank the guest reviewer who said just have them use the Black library and find something. Both where excellent ideas._

 _I decided not too bother with Horcrux in this story because it really gets boring always reading about them so I just made it a straight fight with pretty much a fluke of magic that Voldy survived the first time. I don't plan on bashing anyone like the Weasleys or Dumbledore more than that little tidbit they just won't be mentioned at all._


	3. Welcomes and new beginnings

_I don't own a big house, nor do I have multiple cars just because, I'm also not swimming in money. Guess that means I don't own Potter or RWBY after all._

 _I'm not 100% sure I like where the story is going so far but I'll truck around till it's done. I won't leave you all hanging but if someone likes the premise of the idea and would like to jump on it I would love to read it._

Chapter 3:

The group minus Peter and Bartholomew all gathered in Ozpin's office. Ozpin and Glynda were sitting behind the headmaster's desk while Harry with Amber in his lap, both who refused to let each other go now that they had finally found each other. Hermione on his left and Neville on his right. Luna was exploring the office while keeping an ear out to listen to what was discussed.

Ozpin smiled at them and started talking. ''First let me be the first to say thank you for saving Amber's life, I'm also sure that Glynda and I would be intrigued to know how you know not only of her but at least one of you know her personally.

''My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, here we teach young people how to fight and lead the way in the battle against grimm. To my right is our deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch she teaches combat class while also being in charge of discipline.''

Glynda nodded at them, she had a small smile instantly reminding them of a certain cat animagus who had the same position at Hogwarts.

Ozpin continued where he left off. ''Now please grab some tea and feel free to introduce yourselves.''

Harry took the lead once again. He pointed at himself. ''My name is Harry Potter, former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on my lap you obviously know Amber, we met for the first time today but have known each other for 7 years.''

He pointed to Hermione on his left. ''Hermione Granger-Potter, my adopted sister also formerly a student of Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom is the bear over here and curious pixie over there is Luna Lovegood both also from Hogwarts. Luna here was even smart enough to jump to our level while being a year below us.''

Ozpin looked like he had been going to interrupt when he said Hogwarts so Harry just raised his hand in the let me finish gesture.

''Almost to this day seven years ago when Amber became the Fall Maiden.''

Glynda's mouth narrowed into a frown while Ozpin looked disappointed in Amber. Ozpin looked at her. ''Amber when you ascended to those powers you weren't supposed to tell anyone without our permission. How are we supposed to keep you safe if we don't know all possible venues of attack.''

Amber frowns at him. ''Before you get on my case about this, let him finish the story. Besides Qrow knows and was fine with me telling Harry because he didn't believe Harry was real, he thinks I invented him as a figment of my imagination. There's a reason why I didn't tell anyone else. Harry here told a few adults and his friends and because of the type of people they are, they instantly believed him, not only helping him cope with the loneliness of not being able to see each other in person but Hermione and Luna here from what Harry says were both responsible for them finding a way for Harry and I to finally have a chance at happiness together.''

Amber had tears in her eyes at this point. ''Harry was my lifeline for these last 7 years, without him I don't think I would of survived. We started only as friends because Harry was only 11 but it eventually evolved into love. Yes I love Harry, he has been my rock, my confidant, my friend, my trainer and my trainee. Over the past 7 years almost every second night Harry and I would be alone near a lake in our heads and with nothing to do except talk and cry and hug and train we would use our time well and learn to rely on each other.''

She got off Harry's lap and gave Luna a huge hug. ''Very nice to finally match a face and person to the picture Harry would mentally draw of you. I would be honored if I could call you my friend and always in your debt for the help you gave Harry in finding his way to me.''

Both had tears in their eyes now. Luna answered. ''Of course we are friends, who else is going to help us keep Harry and Neville in line''

Both Harry and Neville pretended to be insulted and Harry replied. ''Hey we don't need… Yea okay maybe we do.''

Amber grabbed Hermione out of her chair and also pulled her into a hug. ''And now my future sister in law, without you and Neville in his life Harry would of died so many times. Without you we would never have met and I would be dead now. If ever you need anything, I'm always going to be here for you.''

She gave Hermione another look and said. ''Honey you don't need to hide anymore, I know Faunus don't exist in your world but here they are common. Not always treated well but you can be free with your looks and don't need to hide being those itchy glamours anymore. Now come on I want to see those cute little cat ears and tail that Harry always talks about.''

Gulping and taking a deep breath Hermione to the shock of both Glynda and Ozpin waves her wand in front of herself and mutters a few words. Two cute little cat ears appear on her head and a hole materializes out of her jeans and sprouts a tail. Her eyes also change to a more slit like appearance.

Amber squees. ''Ohhhhhhh damn too bad you had to hide those, people would of been dropping all over you with nose bleeds. Damn idiots and their pureblood nonsense.''

Amber proceeds to give her another hug and then jumps on Neville to also give him and hug and to also thank him for being Harry's backup in life and beyond. She returns to Harry's lap. ''Whoops kinda let the cat out of the bag, and not just Hermione hehehe.''

Harry just slaps his forehead at the pun while Ozpin thinks to himself that Amber and Yang are going to be great friends.

Harry clears his throat, tried to pretend that he wasn't crying. Everyone else lets him because they all had tears as well. ''As I was saying'' He smiles at Amber. ''When Amber ascended into her powers somehow a connection was formed between our worlds.''

Here he was stopped by Ozpin and had to explain how they came from another world, were witches and wizards were more common but also hidden from the general non-magic population.

''So here I am as a 11 year old just about ready to go to magic school and I find myself in a dreamscape with a crying 16 year old. I did what any other decent person would do and tried to offer some comfort. She eventually explained to me how her mother had just died and that's why she was sad.

''When I woke up for that first time I just thought it was a weird dream that came out because I was so excited about learning magic was real, but almost every second night we would find ourselves in the same place. Over the years we would grow more and more fond of each other.''

He went on to explain how and why it took them so long to crossover. That they had some unfinished business to take care of, how as soon as Harry found Amber close to death in their secret place he moved heaven and earth to finish and hurry. He told him how he boosted Amber's aura to safe levels every time he would visit her. He explained dementors to them and how they found a cure to Amber's condition. They discussed things late into the night.

Ozpin was so impressed with their tale that he instantly offered them positions at the Academy. He also pointed out that instead of taking combat lessons with Glynda they could assist her in making this year's generation the strongest that ever was. He was thrilled when he heard their plans for communication satellites even if slightly confused on how they would accomplish this, he promised them an abandoned building they could use near campus where they could build up a headquarters. Said building was next to an open apartment complex where the second group of arrivals could stay while they were in school.

Glynda told them how they would be considered first year students they would also have the position of teacher's aid and would be expected to help maintain some order but not be too stifling on the students.

Before they called it quits for the night Glynda just had one question for Hermione. ''How is it that you are a Faunus if their are none in your world?''

Hermione blushed while Harry and Neville both started laughing. Laughing so much their sides starting hurting. Their sides might of been hurting because Amber and Hermione were disciplining them could be either way.

Hermione went on to explain that Harry, Neville and her had brewed a complicated potion called Polyjuice in their second year with the objective to search one of the common rooms for clues. How the school nurse had managed to get all the fur gone but the eyes, ears and tail and been a permanent fix. How she spells to hide them because she feared exposure to people who didn't know magic. No matter how horrid said spells where she had to keep them because she couldn't risk the secret of magic coming out.

Glynda escorted the group to rooms for a first year team. She asked Amber if she wanted other accommodations but was politely told no.

Harry opened the door and found himself in a small room with 4 beds along with a door with what he assumed was a washroom and 1 door that could only be a closet. He looked at Glynda. ''Are these the rooms we will be using the for the rest of our time at Beacon?''

She nodded.

Harry woke up early in the morning, after making sure not to disturb Amber from her sleep and being quiet so not to wake the others he started working on the room.

He waved his wand and without making any noise the walls expanded on all four sides. With his back to the door he gently levitated the bed that Neville and Luna were sharing into the far left corner. He slowly expanded the bed from under them and proceeded to add a nice carpet to the floor giving them a nice 20*20 foot room. He added a window to the part of the wall that was still facing outwards. He flicked his wand at the second wall and a big walk-in closet materialized out of nowhere. He then spent a few minutes adding a nice washroom next to the closet door. Once he finished with that he then added the two missing walls so there room was closed off while leaving a door for them to access the rest of their rooms.

He then proceeded to accomplish the same thing for Hermione but gave her the middle room. Once he was done with Mione's room he finished by making a room for Amber and him. He spent a little longer on their room to decorate it and even conjured up some nice roses to put on a new night stand next to Amber's side of the bed.

When he had finished all three rooms he carefully closed the new door to his room and looked around. All that was left was a very long room with a closet and a washroom and one last bed that no one had used the night before. He flicked his wand and the spare bed was shrunk and put in the closed. He transfigured the closet to look more like a linen closet than a bedroom closet and then proceeded to split the room again in two. The area without the washroom and closet doors was now just an empty square of space so he turned it into a kitchen with a small dining room table with enough room to expand it in the future.

The other room with the outside door would become a nice sitting room with a nice fireplace and shag carpet. He then added some warding to the rooms. Nothing heavy duty just some nice intent wards that would make it really hard for someone with ill intent to find them.

He was just about to start cooking breakfast when someone knocked at their door. Not thinking anything of it he called whoever was there to come in.

He heard the door open and then the sound of a thump and someone laughing their heads off. He exited the kitchen and saw that Glynda had fainted and Ozpin was the one laughing at her. Harry could tell that while Ozpin was laughing he was also shocked at the new rooms appearance.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 _ **I would like ideas on a team name for the gang please. H,H,N and L makes it a bit hard to come up with something.**_


	4. New friends

_Still don't own Potter or RWBY. (Do we have to put that in all the chapters?)_

Chapter 4:

Once Glynda was awakened she and Amber took Harry and gang for a nice tour of Vale. Ozpin had given them papers with a fake background that pretty much stated that they were from an outlying village but that the village had been destroyed by grimm. He also promised to have papers made for Augusta, Remus, Sirius and Tonks while asking them to limit the people who came over for now. He asked Luna if she wanted papers made for her father but was told that he had passed away during the summer of the year before.

He tried to be around for Luna's sake but once he knew Luna didn't need him anymore he finally let himself join his wife Selene in death. Luna had mourned her father but with the help of Neville and the others she had managed to get through her grief.

Glynda was really helpful in helping them get around, she showed them all the major locations near their new headquarters, stuff like libraries, grocery stores, pawn shop where they could sell some metals for lien, dust shops if they wanted to experiment now that they had access to it and she showed them the police department. She told them that the police would generally do their own thing but if hunters were around they usually welcomed any help they were willing to dish out.

They had been walking all morning and just seemed to be enjoying a nice stroll when a group of guys walking in the opposite direction saw Hermione. "Hey Faunus bitch, why are you in our neighborhood." One of the idiots takes a leash out of his pocket.

"We have leash laws for a reason kitten, come here so we can treat you like the animal you are."

They started gathering a crowd and while some seemed disgusted by their behavior more and more around them were laughing. Harry looked around and noticed that they were surrounded and while yes he was pissed and he knew it would not be a good idea to get in a fight. It was their first full day here and they didn't really need the first impression of being violent. "Now guys, I would say gentlemen but no decent man would ever talk to a lady like that.

"How about you guys walk away now and Neville here." Harry points to Neville. Neville is over 6.6 feet tall and built like a brick house. He is also holding his axe with a pretty mean look on his face. "And I won't take further offense to the garbage coming out of your mouths."

You could never really accuse Harry of being diplomatic and his way with words was kind of the final tipping point for some of the idiots and they attacked. None of them had weapons from what they could see so Neville sadly put his axe away and Harry just let himself fall into a fighting stance. Now normally Glynda's reputation would stop shit like this from happening it seems that these idiots didn't recognize her.

They had 15 guys around them and normally 15 on 6 wouldn't be too bad with trained soldiers but neither Luna nor Amber where any good at hand to hand fighting so they were pushed in the middle of the fighters.

Instead of waiting for them to close in Neville rushed the biggest cluster he could see and started a fight against 6 of them. He might not be the fastest fighter but when he hit you it hurt and depending where, broken or knocked out. He grabbed two of them in his hands and just knocked their heads against each other and then their were 4.

After dropping one of the unconscious idiots he threw the other one at the others. 3 of them managed to duck their flying friend but the last one got hit by the friendly missile. The other 3 though that if they rushed Neville together they could take him. One of them tried to punch him in the face while the other 2 just tried to jump on top of him. He let the punch hit him while he caught one of the jumping ones and used him to bash the other jumping one out of the air. Both jumpers were dazed and the one who threw the punch now had a broken hand and started running away.

While Neville was having his fun that still let 3 fighters each for the others. That is, it would of been the smart thing for them to do. Instead of that they ignored Harry and Glynda and all went for Hermione thinking she would of been an easy target. Harry and Glynda both managed to stop 2 each from getting to Hermione.

Cats are vicious, cats are agile and cats are fast. Hermione is now part cat, without even using her claws she jumped into the group of 5 idiots and started punching and kicking and she even bit the idiot with the leash just because she thought it would be funny. It seemed like she was everywhere and nowhere at once. She even managed to cause 2 of the guys to knock out each other.

Before anyone could count to 20 all 14 thugs that hadn't run away were on the ground. They could hear sirens in the background so just waited for the cops to show.

If Glynda had not been with them they would've probably been arrested and charged for assault. One of the cops when he saw Hermione tried to have her in handcuffs without even bothering to ask any questions. He soon found himself without handcuffs and flat on his back. The other cops looked pissed at that, and that's when Glynda cleared her throat and gave them the ripping they needed to do their job.

After a pleasant lunch they soon found themselves in the basement of their new headquarters soon to be business center for their network of satellites. Glynda was with them because she was curious on how they would open the portal and needed to take pictures of all the new arrivals so they could make them their papers and back stories. Harry started directing the group. "Luna and Hermione you guys open up the portal and this time make it a permanent connection. Grimmauld place is already warded to the yang and I'll be making at least the basement just as warded. While the girls are anchoring the portal to make it permanent Neville will go through and make sure the others are ready."

Glynda watched as Luna took out a piece of chalk and just made the outline of a big door in the wall. She was shocked when said outline grew out and spread inward and burst into a portal not unlike the one they had arrived in. She asked Hermione what kind of chalk it was.

Hermione smiled at her. "It's just normal chalk but it had to be soaked for 7 days in a potion that takes 7 weeks to brew. Normally it would open a portal to a random world but somehow Harry's connection to Amber he was able to I guess you could call it set the chalk portal to this world without any trial or error. To return it's even easier, the first half of the portal we had to make a permanent emplacement so we drew it in the wall of a heavy warded location.

"By this time tomorrow once the others are all here, Harry will add a Fidelius charm to the basement and make it even more secure."

She then had to explain to Glynda what a Fidelius was and what other wards where possible. They then discussed the possibility of making a ward against grimm. Hermione promised to look into it.

While Neville crossed over into grimmauld place with Luna going along Harry with Hermione's help warded their new headquarters. They added fireproofing, bug repellents, anti spying charms, anti trespassing and anything else they could think on the spot.

Glynda left them to go back to Beacon and Harry, Amber with Hermione decided they wanted to go for a drink. Walking around again they saw a club just called Junior's.

The atmosphere in the club was a little gloomy, a bunch of guys wearing identical suits were sitting around the club. Looking around it looked more like a clubhouse for some gang then a bar, they walked to the bar and all ordered a beer. They grabbed their beers and sat at a table.

They discussed things for a bit had a good time just talking. Amber and Hermione leading the conversation so they could get to know each other better. Harry was content in letting them talk just enjoying their company, he got up to get another round.

The guy manning the bar was the only one wearing a different color than the thugs. He looked at Harry and started talking. "Haven't seen you guys in the area before. Name's Junior, as you can tell from the name this is my club."

Harry ordered another three beers. "Name's Harry, we just moved into the area. Hermione and I plus two of our friends are starting over at Beacon soon. Some of our older relatives are moving into the area tomorrow to start our new business idea." They talked for a bit and Harry was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling. He just had a gut feeling that something was off about Junior and not to trust him too much. He soon made his excuses and walked back to his table.

On the way back to his table he noticed 2 new additions among the room. Twins from what he could see, one wearing all white and the other probably her sister wearing all red. They had this look in their eyes that pretty much cried for help. Harry recognized the look from when he was a young child looking into the mirror. When he got back to his table he left Amber and Hermione their beers, dropped his on the table and walked towards the twins.

When Harry started walking towards them the noise in the bar just dimmed. More and more of the thugs realized where he was going and some started laughing at him while others would grab their beer and pretend to be busy somewhere else. The twins just watched as he got closer and didn't say anything.

Harry decided to have a little fun at the expense of everyone. When he got to the twin wearing white he extended his hand. When she went to grab it he got to it first twisted her hand and gave it a little gentleman kiss to her knuckles. "My name is Harry."

She giggled a bit. "My name is Melanie and this is my sister Miltia." Harry gave Miltia's hand a little kiss as well and invited them to their table.

When they were all sitting down Harry introduced Amber and Hermione. They talked for a bit about the area when Harry asked why they were working in the club with Junior.

Melanie seemed to be the spokesperson in the duo and would answer that they had no choice. Their mom was sick and couldn't work and they piled up massive debt just trying to keep themselves fed and have a roof over their heads that they had been pretty much bought by Junior. They were expected to fight for Junior and help him harass the neighborhood.

Neither of the twins realized that Harry had put a little truth spell on them. He just wanted to cut to the chase and avoid all the bullshit.

Miltia looked ashamed of herself. "He's been after to us to become his arm candy but we have managed to turn him down on that. But he's getting more and more persistent."

Amber and Hermione both had furious looks on their faces and hoped Harry could find a way to help them. Harry asked them if they had any interest in joining Beacon, he saw the way they walked that they knew how to fight.

They said that joining Beacon used to be their dream, their father had been a hunter but he had gotten killed in a bar fight. Now they just want to be near their mom and protect her while she heals.

Harry offered them both a job. He explained to them that he needed a small security team of capable fighters. People who could help their new business area stay safer and act like bodyguards for some non-combatants coming to the area soon. He told them the pay would be high and as a signing bonus if they were willing to take over responsibility of gathering a efficient team Harry would pay their debt.

When asked what he was expecting from them personally for this help and why he was doing this Harry just answered with his normal charismatic self. When you have money it's no use hiding it in a bank wasting away. He told them what caught his attention when he first saw them and that he felt a slight connection to them and just wanted to help them.

Negotiations with Junior were not going very well, that is till Hermione grabbed him by the balls and just let him sweat. When they were leaving Melanie just told him that Junior would want his revenge. She warned that once their business was up and running he would be around looking for protection money.

Amber just laughed. Let him try.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Few months later

**RWBY and Potter do not belong to me :(**

Chapter 5:

The last few months had gone in a flash. (Literally just don't want to write them lol) They had their headquarters set up and the satellites up in orbit already sending out their signal. They found that even in places like the badlands where no signal could be found they would keep on working now. The different councils of Remnant had refused to completely switch out to their company. They were selling scrolls and tablets to people on the street and even had people in the other Kingdoms selling for them.

The signal was the same except people using their service had access to the satellites so never had coverage breakdowns while also having access to a huge library of tv shows, movies and books. They didn't even need to advertise word of mouth was keeping them plenty busy. Civilians and hunters had both started putting pressure on the Councils to switch to their service and take the signal towers in the wild offline.

Melanie and Miltia had both been a great addition to the group. Luna with Hermione's help had managed to heal their mother and give them a job with the company. They also had moved into the apartment complex next door to better build the security team. They already had a few skirmishes with people from Junior's gang. Persistent bunch of losers didn't get the hint and kept getting their asses handed to them by the ever growing team of security. A mix of both humans and Faunus they were completely loyal to the group, not just because Hermione had them all sign a loyalty contract but because they all owed them something. They kept finding strays, people that needed help providing for their families, retired hunters who just wanted to retire from fighting grimm or just people having a run of bad luck in till they met one of the gang.

When Neville and Luna had decided not to attend Beacon. Neville wanted to open up a greenhouse and Luna wanted to run a newspaper in memory of her parents. They decided to take over head of security so the twins could head to Beacon in their place.

Hermione had decided that she wanted to at least finish the hunter training before she decided anything while Harry wanted to become a hunter so he could keep on defending his family. Amber would live on campus with Harry and Hermione and sometimes work with them during the day but she would spend most of her time helping out in an orphanage nearby. She planned on doing this for a few years to give Harry a chance to graduate and then they would decide on more long term plans. They found that by giving her a wand she had a very similar magic to witches in their world, so they started teaching her magic and other skills they had learned.

Augusta had decided she wanted to run for a seat in the council and with their help and the fact that their names were on everyone's tongue because of their wiz net, short for Wizard Network she had a really good chance to be elected.

Remus with help from Sirius and funding from everyone had turned a building next to the apartment complex into an inn / pub, serving anyone no matter human, civilian, hunter or faunus. Remus had been worried about his curse when he had joined them but it turned out that exiting the portal had forced the curse to evolve him into a wolf faunus, when he got kicked out of a few bars that he and Sirius had been trying to visit because of racist jerks the idea for their Unity Inn at been born. Tonks who changed her first name to Tonks had given birth to a healthy baby wolf faunus she would wait a few months and then attempt to join the police force and ask to be stationed around their home as another link in the protection.

Hermione was bored she had spent the day alone reading up on the history of Remnant and had decided to go for a walk. Harry had taken Amber out for a date, Neville had taken Luna as well. The twins had gotten word of another attack on Unity Inn and had decided to extend their protection to stores nearby just to piss off Junior. She visited the library for a bit but was tired of sitting down so left not long after.

She spent some time at the orphanage playing with the children, sad to say most of them were faunus because their parents couldn't afford to keep them and the human children seemed to get sent to better orphanages. Not that the orphanage was bad for the children they just lacked some funding because they accepted orphans from faunus lines. After promising to send some more toys and money to help them out Hermione left that as well.

Just walking around aimlessly she heard fighting on the next block away. She was surprised to see a young teen fighting against some of Junior's thugs. She had been about to step in and help but realized the young woman didn't need help. She was swinging a scythe around like their was no tomorrow. She was moving so fast that Hermione had a hard time seeing her even with her cat like eyes. Hermione had to step in when she saw Roman Torchwick taking aim at Ruby's unprotected back. Only unprotected because she had been fighting off 2 goons.

Hermione apparated right next to the young woman and shielded the shot from Torchwick. Asking the girl to stay away Hermione took out one of her daggers and threw it at Torch. He was not expecting the thrown projectile and it hit him in the shoulder.

Everyone but Hermione was confused, knowing that Aura is supposed to stop things from getting through unless your aura is depleted. It's one of the reasons why they would not be sparring with other students, all their weapons had the same ability to go through someone's aura so Glynda and Ozpin wanted them just to help train people while letting them spar against each other. Eventually once the students were on par with them they would start sparring against them.

Hermione used the surprised reaction of everyone to apparate right behind Torchwick and punch him in the back of the head to knock him out.

Amber was blindfolded. She was excited Harry had promised to take her on another date, over the last month Harry and Amber would go on multiple dates and just make their relationship stronger and stronger. They would catch movies, just sit for dinner, sometimes Harry would take her out on his broomstick and just enjoy a nice sunset. He kept finding ways to surprise her going so far as to take her in the portal where she now had her own identity and show her around different areas in his world.

She was getting more and more excited, she knew something was up because Harry had been acting nervous all day. Harry usually was always the calm one in their duo so for him to be nervous had her in a tizy.

After being apparated they just walked together for a bit, Harry still guiding her because of her blindfold. She could feel the wind on her skin, hear the bugs and animals around her. Harry helped her sit against a tree. When the blindfold was removed she started crying. They were next to a forest. Sitting beside a nice calm lake, Harry kneeled down in front of her.

''I had to ask Qrow on how to find this place, I've been meaning to ask you a question for the longest time but I didn't want to do it in our dreamscape. I tried thinking of other places to ask once we finally met in the flesh but they all seemed wrong for a reason. What better place to ask the question I want answered then the place where I first saw you, the place where we bonded, where we fell in love, hopefully this place will eventually mean even more to us then it did over the years.''

Harry took her hands in his. ''I'm not the best with words or even actions, I'm not a diplomat, nor I'm I or ever will be a politician, I'm a fighter, I'll fight for us, my family and friends to the last breath, but all that would be nothing without you.''

He let go of her hands and reached into his pocket while opening a ring box. ''Amber my love will you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife, being my partner in life and beyond, Blessing us with children some day in the future.'' He opened his mouth to continue but found that with lips fused to them it was impossible.

Amber kissed him for all she was worth and they just enjoyed the moment. ''Of course I'll marry you.''

The Malachite twins were sitting in Unity Inn having a beer with Sirius and Remus, they had gotten intel during the day that Junior was sending some thugs to either burn the place down, while impossible because of the wards they didn't need to know that, or gather protection money from the Inn. Sirius at first had tried to flirt with them no matter the age difference but Harry had sat him down and explained the rules of life to the dog. He told him that he could have a blast talking to them because for some reason Harry and Sirius had a knack for getting through their walls and making them laugh, but he and they didn't appreciate it when he tried to bed them. So Sirius would eventually start dating their mom and he would take them under his wings as a parental unit instead.

Sirius had been in the middle of telling another story about a young gang when 10 thugs walked into the inn. Remus who was standing behind the bar offered them a beer but they started harassing his clientele instead because a lot of them were faunus. Didn't take long for them to get their asses kicked not just by the twins but lots of the faunus in the inn had been planted by them to help out just in case. Miltia and Melanie took the leader with them when they left and the others had all decided to run.

They walked the short distance to Junior's club and used the idiot leader to bust the doors off their hinges. What they saw inside amused the hell out of them, thugs were flying everywhere, every surface seemed to be broken, Junior was screaming at his thugs from behind the bar while a teen with blond hair was laughing and kicking the shit out of people. The twins took advantage of the chaos and approached Junior, they grabbed him from behind the bar and flipped him on his back against said bar.

Melanie patted him on the cheek. ''Listen Junior, this is your last warning, this block doesn't belong to you anymore, you send your goons against us again and we will send Harry here to finish you.'

Miltia took over. ''If we need to send Harry here, you won't have a club house anymore, that will just be your first warning, second one you might not walk away from.''

They decided to leave it at that and walked out. Just before the doors closed Miltia called out. ''Come on Blondie they've had enough, let us buy you a drink for the unofficial help you just gave us.''

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _I've decided to change things up a bit and have Neville and Luna stay out of Beacon, I'm not 100% sure yet if teams RWBY and JNPR will stay the same or mix and match the teams a bit._ '


	6. Initiation

**Don't own RWBY or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6: Initiation

Today was the day that Harry and Hermione would join Beacon mostly full time. Unity Inn was now completely up and running, Remus had found a top notch staff to help him and Sirius. Remus loved tending the bar while Sirius preferred spending his time with customers just enjoying their company and being a general host.

Neville had opened a Greenhouse like he had planned and was already known as the go to for hard to find plants and new plants that he imported from Earth. He also acted as Augusta's bodyguard when she went out to council meetings having managed to win her election by a landslide vote. The faunus loved her because they knew they could count on her support, the civilians mostly loved her because she was fair and the hunters loved her because she wasn't terrified of them and carried herself with grace.

Luna had decided to call her paper Hunter Weekly, with the help of two retired hunters she would post stories on what the hunters have been accomplishing and up and coming new hunters joining them. Ruby Rose had made the front page along with Hermione for their help in capturing Roman Torchwick. The bastard might of escaped when they handed him to the police but they had at least captured him for a little bit.

Harry was looking around the Bullhead, he was itching to get his hands on the controls again. Ozpin had arranged to let him fly one but for some reason they banned him of flying not long after. Sure he did a few barrel rolls just to get used to the controls and no matter what they said that dive was fully controlled. Babies wouldn't let him anywhere near the cockpit anymore.

He saw a young man looking kind of green and felt sorry for him. Wanting to help and to prevent said teen from making a bad first impression Harry approached him. When he was right next to him Harry took his wand out and tapped him on the head helping him with his air sickness.

The young man looked at Harry and smiled. ''Thanks man, whatever you just did really helped. My name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.''

Harry looked around making sure no one heard him say that. ''My name is Harry Potter. While I agree your name is short might want to tone down the arrogance ladies man. Not sure who told you to say that but you should keep it cool when talking to girls.''

Harry could see Jaune's face fall at that. ''My oldest sister must of been pranking me, she told me to tell that to has many people as I could and I would get a girlfriend really fast. I'm the youngest of 8, seven older sisters.''

Harry face palmed. Damn poor guy. ''You're like the opposite of one of my old friends she was the youngest out of seven children and the only girl.'' He started laughing. ''How many of your sisters like to prank you? Do you ever managed to get them back?.''

They talked for a bit getting to know each other and both realised that they had stumbled onto what could become a great friendship. To Harry, Jaune just seemed so sincere that he couldn't help but want to take under his wing and help him. To Jaune, Harry was already seeming like the cool older brother who he could ask advice from.

They talked for so long they barely noticed the hologram of Glynda come up and introduce herself and welcome them to Beacon.

Hermione spied Harry making his way to Jaune, she was going to follow when she saw Ruby talking with Yang. She had met Yang when she came to the Inn with the twins for a drink and really liked her. She felt she could do without the puns but you couldn't always get the good without the bad.

When Ruby saw Hermione for some reason she felt comfortable with the older girl enough to jump on her back and start rubbing her ears. Hermione couldn't help but start purring at that. They both said hi to Hermione and then looked at each other asking how the other knew her name.

Ruby explained how she had met Hermione and how it was her who had knocked out Torchwick and Yang explained how they had met at Unity Inn after she had fun at Junior's Club. Ruby kept going from nervous to excited, nervous about meeting new people but would then jump and try to examine other's weapons.

She asked Hermione about her weapons and how it was able to cut through aura and Hermione had to explain that she and her friends had a special ability next to their aura/semblance that allowed them a little power boost. Hermione showed them her wand and explained that even if they wanted too they would not be able to make it work. Ruby started waving it around and pouted when nothing happened, Yang didn't even bother trying taking her word for it.

It was really hard not to like Ruby and Hermione was no exception. They spent the rest of the trip talking and it would seem another friendship would be made.

Harry and Jaune had gotten separated in the crowd leaving the bullhead. Harry knew where he needed to go but was taking his time making sure everyone made it alright. He noticed that Hermione had taken the lead and was leading people towards the reception area.

He turned and saw a girl dressed in red being ranted at a girl dressed in white and started making his way to them because the girl in white was shaking a vial of dust in the face of the other. He saw the girl in red about to sneeze so he quickly apparated between the two and put a shield over the vial to contain the blast.

He looked at the girl in white. ''I don't know who you think you are, but try being more careful with your dust. It's not a good idea to shake it in the first place and shaking it in someone's face is even a worse idea.''

The girl looked like she was going to rant at him but thought better of it for a reason. ''You're right, I was just so frustrated that Ruby here had fallen in my luggage which also contains a dust case that I didn't think about the consequences of my actions. My name is Weiss Schnee.'' She paused expecting Harry to know who she was.

Harry didn't recognize the name but introduced himself to both Weiss and Ruby.

Ruby smiled at him. ''I'm Ruby Rose, thank you for intervening. I was nervous and then Yang my sister abandoned me, I got dizzy and fell into Weiss' luggage. I didn't mean to, it was an accident and then I almost made us go boom and then you did that weird thing that Hermione can do and save us from going boom and I'm just so excited and nervous.''

She flushed. ''Wait I already said that, I'll just stop talking now.''

Harry smiled at her. ''I remember you now, you were fighting some of Torchwick' thugs when Hermione knocked him out. She mentioned you.''

He looked around and saw that they were the last ones at the airfield. ''We should get going, we will miss the introduction speech if we don't head there now.''

Harry led them to the right area and after listening to both Glynda and Ozpin speak he found Jaune. He and Jaune found a place to put their sleeping bags and went to change. When Harry saw Jaune' onesie pajama he couldn't help himself but laugh. When Jaune told him it was a the only thing in his bag because his sisters had pranked him again Harry helped him out by transfiguring it into a pair of sleep pants and a nice loose shirt.

He talked with Jaune for a bit before checking up on Hermione and the twins. Hermione was with Ruby and Yang so he left them to their own discussions. He found Melanie and Miltia with a black haired girl. She was also wearing a ribbon on her head. Said ribbon was kept twitching so it wasn't hard to guess what she was hiding.

Melanie smiled when she saw Harry. ''Harry this is Blake Belladonna, we used to be neighbours before our father died and we had to move away.'' She then looked at Blake. ''This is the Harry I was talking to you about, without him or our other friends we would still be stuck in Junior's club without a way out. They saved our mom and it's because of them that we got to go to Beacon.''

Harry smiled at her. ''You don't have to hide your ears Blake. You see Hermione over there?'' He pointed towards her group and when she sensed them looking at her she waved. ''That's my adopted sister. We have known each other for close to 8 years now.'' He could see that Blake was nervous that he knew her secret. ''No matter how others treat you Blake know that my friends and I will never treat you differently because of what you are. My sister is faunus and my two uncles run the newly created Unity Inn. My friends and I will defend the right of anyone to live bully free and I hope once you get to know us you will become our friend too.''

Blake couldn't help it, she jumped up and gave him a huge hug. ''Thank you, ever since the twins left it's been hard to make friends. All the faunus in our area were either way older than me or way younger and all the humans my age hated me because of some stupid incident that happened when I was younger.''

Harry asked her what happened and couldn't help but gasp when she said that someone had died saving her from an explosion when she was younger. She cried because idiots around her blamed her for the death of a human and said she should've died instead of him. When Harry gasped she let go of him and started backing away because she thought he would be mad at her.

Harry didn't let her get away he just held on to her even stronger. Knowing that Amber would be pissed at him if he let her think it was her fault her uncle died. He explained to Blake that the person who died was his fiancé' uncle and that she had always wanted to meet her, if not just to see how the little girl who her uncle saved was faring. That she never blamed her the blame would always lie with the idiot who decided to attack a peaceful rally. She would be glad to know that she had taken the extension of life and made something of herself.

Harry was glad that he had silenced their little area and added a little notice me not charm when Blake continued speaking. She told him how she had joined the white fang because they wanted to help people be equal, but she had left when they became violent instead. She always remembered that stranger who jumped on her to save her life and didn't want to have anything to do with a group who would attack civilians like that man had done all those years ago. She told him that the only reason that man was in prison was because his actions had killed another human. How that was the third time he had lobbed explosives in a protest and that he usually targeted the younger people in the group thinking to hurt them even more.

Harry told her with Augusta in the council she would help fight some of that stupidity. How when they first started their business people at come and told them not to sell to faunus, instead those people had been turned away and told never to come back and were in turn refused service.

They talked for a bit more before Harry cleaned all evidence of tears from them and they went their separate ways to their sleeping bags. Before they separated Blake took a big fortifying breath and removed her ribbon. ''I will not let that man's sacrifice to be in vain. I will show the world that not all faunus are violent like the white fang. I will show them and I will become a great hunter to help everyone.''

The twins gave her a big hug very happy for her friend. They thanked Harry, they knew that the guilt of surviving at festered all these years and she could finally start to put it behind her.

The wake up call in the morning was not what everyone expected. They didn't expect a fellow student to get so loud about pancakes that she would manage to wake everyone up. Harry took it in good humour and went to introduce himself to Ren and Nora. They talked for a bit and Harry found that they were together but not together together.

Harry went to his locker and found Jaune on the way lost looking for his. He grabbed him and deposited him next to the right locker and then went to grab his stuff. Once he was geared up he found Hermione and the twins and they made their way to the cliff where the launchers where.

They all lined up on the pads and Ozpin looked at them all. ''For years you have been trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. You will be launched from this pad and your objective is to find a partner and make your way to the temple and grab a relic.

''Your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with.

''Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path for it will not hesitate to kill you.''

The first few students launched and Jaune started sweating. ''Will you be providing us with parachutes?''

Ozpin smiled at him. ''You will need your own landing strategy.'' With that said Harry stopped listening because he had just gotten launched.

He shouted with joy, being back in the air even if it was because he was thrown there was awesome. He spent a few seconds just enjoying the air in his face and angled himself so his feet were first. He shielded himself from stray branches and when he got close enough to the ground he used his wand to halt his momentum landing softly on the ground. He looked around not noticing anyone near him and started walking in a random direction trusting his luck. Of course his luck was wonky as hell and he stumbled right into a group of bear like grimm. If he wasn't mistaken they were called Ursa.

Big ugly things, the smallest one was the size of a big Grizzly and he counted at least 6 of them. He took his weapons out and without hesitation decapitated the first one to come and him. While this was happening he noticed a dagger come flying out of nowhere and pierce another one in the head. ''Mione try to keep one alive I want to try something.'' He dodged the claws of another one while stabbing it's friend in the face. It's bone armor not doing much against his sword.

Hermione had managed to pin one down with branches from a tree to keep it alive and out of the way. While doing that she didn't see the other Ursa come up being her, or at least the Ursa though he had the jump on her, it was mistaken when she conjured a spear and let the thing impale itself. She looked around and noticed Harry had finished the other one.

Harry made sure to look her in the eyes to secure their partnership and then gave her a big hug, happy that they would be on the same team. He then looked at the Ursa and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile that's for sure. He thought they resembled a lot like animal dementors and wanted to try his Patronus on one of them. Thinking of the day he finally got to hold Amber in his arms for real he shouted. ''Expecto Patronum.''

A glowing Stag came out of his wand and charged at the Ursa. They were hoping it would kill the beast or at least hurt it, what they didn't expect to happen was for the Ursa to go crazy, well crazier. The thing went on a frenzy and fought even more against the restraints, just as it was able to get free, Hermione stabbed it in the eye with one of her daggers.

Come on let's find the temple and see who else partnered with who.

When they made it to the temple they noticed that at least 4 people had already come and gone, that Yang and Blake had partnered. They saw Ruby fall out of the sky from a Nevermore who still had Weiss in it's claws.

While this was happening Nora arrived using a Ursa as a mount where it then proceeded to die with Ren running being them another pair it seemed.

Jaune came out of nowhere and caught a falling Weiss and Pyrrha was running away from a Death Stalker.

In all of this Harry saw the twins just walking arm in arm all casual and he couldn't help but start laughing his ass off at the chaos around him. Once they all had their chest pieces they decided it was a good idea to try to run before they got killed.

Sadly the grimm didn't want to let them go and had managed to corner them. They had the Nevermore in the sky raining down feathers on them, the Death Stalker bearing down behind them and Harry saw a few Griffon providing air cover to a handful of King Taijitu.

Harry took charge, he knew if they wanted to get out alive they would need to split up. ''Jaune you and Pyrrha take on the Death Stalker with support from Ren and Nora. He saw Jaune take point on that side and left them to it.''

''Ruby I need you to shoot that Nevermore down or at least distract it, go with Weiss, Yang and Blake and get if off our back. The four of us.'' He said pointing at himself, Hermione and the twins. ''Will take out the Snakes and Griffons.''

He knew that Melanie and Miltia could take out the few snakes easily, hell those claws and knives were strong as hell and they both had the agility to use them, not only that but Harry and Hermione had been helping them improve on their speed, they just didn't have any long range ability that's where Harry and Hermione came in.

Hermione started sending fireballs out of her wand and managed to get at least two of them so pissed they descended on her and tried to attack at her level. Big mistake.

Harry took the direct route and apparated on the back of the lead Griffon and put it under a strong compulsion to fly him and attack it's kin.

It really didn't take them long to clear their own flank and when they looked for the others they saw Ruby decapitate the Nevermore and the Death Stalker was already dead.

CRDL - Cardinal

Harry had zoned out of Ozpin's speech only coming around at hearing. Team Cardinal (CRDL in big letters appearing over his head) led by Cardin Winchester. Ozpin congratulated Cardin and move on to the next team.

''Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna will form team RUBY (the letters now forming RWBY) with Ruby Rose taking the lead position.''

Harry saw most of the team seemed happy with this decision only Weiss seemed annoyed. Harry decided he would have to talk to her to make sure the team would work.

''Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie will now be know as team Juniper (this time the letters formed JNPR) taking the reins as lead of team JNPR will be Jaune Arc.

Harry though that Ozpin had hit the nail on the head with that one. Harry realised that even if Jaune had forged his way into Beacon, Harry could see the potential that Ozpin had seen to let him in. Already being somewhat friendly with him Harry had not argued when Ozpin had asked him to keep an eye out for him and help him train.

''And our last team, and not the least by any definition we have. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Potter, Melanie Malachite and Miltia Malachite to form team HAMMER (the letters forming HHMM). Harry Potter will not only take lead of his team he and Hermione have both joined us as teacher's aide to help train everyone.

Harry looked around at that and saw that the only people he would have a problem with might be Weiss and all of team CRDL. Weiss just looked jealous the other team looked like they wanted to murder him for some reason.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Team Leads

_I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter._

Sorry about the wait, was on holiday and didn't feel like writing. Back at work now should hopefully be back to having a story every second day or so.

Chapter 7:

Harry led his new team to their rooms, he was told to use the rooms he had already configured. When they got to the room he offered to make Melanie and Miltia separate rooms but all they asked for was a slightly bigger room with two double beds instead of a queen. Sitting in the living room was Amber and when she saw the team she jumped in Harry's arms and gave him a big hug and kiss to congratulate him.

Amber smiled at them. ''While you guys were busy for the initiation I've been reading your magic books, I think I'm at year 3 now in Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione promised to teach me potions when she had time.''

Harry beamed at her. ''That's great. You guys can probably start tomorrow.'' He looked at the twins. ''If you two want to learn potions as well feel free, as you don't need magic to learn. I'm going to gather Ruby and Jaune tomorrow and take them to Unity Inn after class to celebrate and try to help them a bit. Now let's go to sleep tomorrow might be Friday but we still have class.''

The next day they had class with Peter and Bartholomew and all the other first years. Surprisingly there wasn't that many first years only 6 teams. RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and HHMM plus two other teams of people who were so boringly average that you could never remember their names or notice them in crowds.

Peter's class was full on boast fest from what sounded like someone who loved to hear himself talk but when you got right into it and really listened to his stories there was always some nuggets of truth and fact that you could pull away and use either on test or on the field. As student helper he kept an eye on his other team leads to try and help them. He noticed right away the friction in team RWBY between Weiss and Ruby and knew he needed to at least talk to Ruby while getting Hermione to talk to Weiss.

Team JNPR seemed balanced enough but he saw enough in the lesson that he knew he needed to talk to Jaune, sleeping on the desk was not the position a leader had to follow. He looked at team CRDL and while the leader looked like he was paying attention he knew enough to leave Cardin alone for now. He saw Cardin keep throwing him dirty looks and figured when the guy was shown his place he would eventually come to him asking for help.

Bartholomew's class was pretty interesting from what he could tell but he also needed to tell Glynda to limit his coffee intake while in class. While the information thrown was good he didn't need to verbally diarrhea the whole book in one class.

He told Hermione to speak to Weiss and he grabbed Jaune and Ruby from their teams and dragged them with him to the bullheads. After getting a lift into town he brought them to Unity Inn and grabbed a table in the corner.

He went to the bar to say hi to Remus and bought a round of Butterbeers for him and his fellow leaders. Letting them all grab a bottle he lifted the bottle over his head. ''A toast to a great year at Beacon and three of its newest team leads.''

All three took a sip and he could tell that both of them were instantly in love with the taste, he decided to buy a few cases and bring them back to Beacon.

Once all three had finished their first he called another round and got down to business. ''So you have both been leaders for a day so far how do you guys like it? Any problems or doubts? Anything said here will be only for our ears just us leaders.''

Ruby smiled at him and Jaune looked shocked but that also quickly turned into a grin. Ruby decided to go first, you know ladies first. ''At first I was excited, nervous yes but really excited, I have my sister on my team and Blake while quiet seems really nice.'' She took another gulp of BB and took off on a rant against Weiss.

Harry and Jaune just let her get it out of her system. While both of them had seen Weiss be cold they hadn't realized how cold she was to her team mates as well or how she kept trying to undermine Ruby. Hell Harry was shocked that Weiss had managed to get on Ruby's bad side so fast. Ruby seemed like a ray of sunshine, a little on the naive side but full of life and energy. Once Ruby finally calmed down, Harry ordered another round.

''Ruby I'll be honest here. I'm not taking Weiss side nor am I 100% on your side here. You guys will both have to sit down eventually and talk but to start you need to take your lessons more seriously. I was watching both your teams today during lessons and while Weiss does seem to have a very large stick up her behind she was also taking notes on everything the teachers said. While doing that she kept glancing at you and you were either sleeping or making funny drawings on your pages.'' Ruby looked like she wanted to say something but Harry held his hand up to stop her for a second more.

''Are you so confident in yourself that you don't need to listen to the teachers or do you feel so far behind because you skipped two years that you are overwhelmed?.'' He grabbed her into a hug because he noticed that she looked about to bolt in tears. ''Ruby I'm not saying this to be mean, I'm asking so I can help. This is why I wanted to bring you two out, first was to celebrate but mostly it was so I could help you guys become the best team leaders Beacon as ever seen. But to lead a good team we also need to know our own limits and keep pushing while helping our teams do the same.''

After taking a few minutes to gather her thoughts Ruby responded to Harry. ''I tried to pay attention in class but I got so confused really fast, and now that you mention it it's like there's this big gap in between what I know and what we are learning. What if joining Beacon now was a mistake? What if I'm not good enough to lead my team.''

Harry smiled at her. ''Ruby like I was saying the first part was finding our limits, we know you are good at combat and while I'm sure we will learn more as we go learning from books can be just as important. You might not know it now but I promise you with help from Hermione and I'm sure Jaune here will be willing to help we will get you up to Beacon's level before the end of the first month.'' Jaune looked nervous at that. ''Yes Jaune you will help too, what better way of making sure you know the material than teaching it to someone else.''

''Now concerning Weiss, I think eventually you will be able to get threw to her but take it slow, I've seen people like that before and while they put up a hard cover to protect themselves from getting hurt once you manage to break that Weiss. ''He couldn't help but throw in an ice pun and while Jaune found it amusing Ruby just rolled her eyes at him. ''They will be your ultimate friend.''

After another BB they talked about a few different things before Harry looked at Jaune and told him it was his turn. ''From what I've seen so far my team will be great, they only down side I've witnessed will be trying to keep up with an hyper Nora. Ren and Nora already make a good pair and I think Pyrrha and I will work great together once we manage to break the ice. She already offered to help me with my sword work.''

Harry smiled at that. ''Once you have the basics down, I will take over your sword training, I can already tell you and I will have similar fighting styles that what you and Pyrrha have. Now this stays between us. Ozpin knows that you sent him fake transcripts. ''At this Ruby looked surprised at Jaune but also a little impressed while Jaune looked like he wanted the table to swallow him so he didn't have to hear what was next.''Like I said he already knows and he thought you had potential so he looked the other way thanks to your name of Arc. The Arc family it seems as always been filled with hunters and hopes to help you keep that going.'' He smiled proudly at Jaune for what he had to say next. ''Now your name got you into Beacon but it's the initiation that counts and is what kept you from being kicked out.''

Ozpin had told Harry all this. He also told him that while his landing strategy was subpar, his leadership when he led his team to take on that Death Stalker was excellent.

They spent the next few hours just talking with Ruby and Jaune throwing ideas on how to improve their own skills while helping their teammates.

They would spend the weekend helping Ruby catch up as much as they could while Jaune refreshing his memory on these lessons so he could help his team when needed. Pyrrha spent most of her time helping as well, she seemed to have a soft spot for both her leader and Ruby and figured it would help solidify her friendships with them.

Hermione had taken Weiss aside and had a heart to heart with her. She quickly broke her walls with logic and proceeded to give her a detailed list on what a good support teammate should do. She explained that like her, people who relied on logic more than anything else made for bad leaders. They froze in the face of trouble and sometimes it was good to let someone else have the spotlight. Weiss came away from that conversation and immediately apologized to Ruby when she found her. When she saw the hard work Ruby was putting in her studies that weekend she jumped on the chance to help and like Pyrrha solidify a possible friendship.

She also apologized to Harry for assuming bad things about him when they announced he was a teacher's aid. She told him she was impressed on the advice he gave to his two fellow team leads and that if he could do that in one afternoon that he was going to be a great aid.

Monday morning found Harry waking up early and after waking up Amber he got them both dressed and out into the living area of their dorm. He grabbed a boat horn and after silencing the walls around their dorm he blew it hard, waking his three teammates. The twins came running out and looked like they were about to murder him while Hermione took one look at how he was dressed and ran back into her room to change knowing the routine.

''Come on girls stop whining it's 5am time to go for a little run around campus to get the blood flowing. Once that's done we are going to the gym for a nice little workout before we get ready for breakfast and the rest of the day.'' When the twins still looked like they were about to protest Hermione had come out of her room dressed.

''He's right, go get dressed and once you get used to our workout you will feel better.''

He told them that a nice run will loosen them up and keep them fresh during the day, and that they would only go the gym on days where they have no combat class, so Monday's and Friday's. He also promised them weekends off unless he though of team building exercises.

After they got dressed for the day, they all said bye to Amber who was going to the orphanage for the day and went to breakfast. They found teams JNPR and RWBY talking among themselves so they grabbed some food and half their team crashed on the table while Harry and Hermione just sat there softly both used to the workouts by now.

Jaune asked them why they were so tired and he and Pyrrha both looked intrigued when they heard about the workouts and both asked if they could join the next day. Ruby looked skeptical but decided to join for a few days as well to see if it would help her team. Leading by example after all.

Just as breakfast was winding down they heard some cheering on the other side of the cafeteria. When Harry looked up he saw them CRDL surrounding a rabbit Faunus. He got up and started walking towards them knowing trouble when he saw it.

He was a few meters away when he noticed Jaune and Ruby a few steps behind them offering their silent support. Just as he got to team CRDL he saw Cardin pull on the rabbit ears of the nice looking Faunus girl. ''Hey look at that they really are real.''

''Ouch stop that it hurts.'' Not sure why the second year student was letting them, or where her team was Harry though fast and reached out.

He reached out and grabbed Cardin by the ear and pulled.

''Ouch what the hell man, why the hell are you pulling on my ear like that.''

Harry frowned at him. ''So you don't like when I do that.'' He then pulled again and got another ouch. ''So now you know that it hurts when I do it to you, yet you still haven't let go of her ears.'' He then pulled again.

He let go after Cardin seemed to have gotten the hint and let go of the rabbit ears. Cardin was pissed and he looked like he wanted to throw a punch. ''Why the hell does it matter if I pull on her ears, she's just an animal, I just wanted to see if she would feel me pulling on them.''

Harry was getting mad. ''Why the hell does it matter if she has rabbit ears or a tail, hell take a good look at her, she's freaking gorgeous and if anything those ears and tail give her an innocent little look that makes you just want to wrap her into a hug and protect her.'' He then looks again at Cardin. ''Now apologize to the nice lady and walk away.''

By now they had gathered the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, and just as Cardin was about to throw a punch Glynda walked in. ''What's going on here? Why are you not all heading to class.''

Cardin answered for his team. ''We are just having a nice discussion about Faunus ms Goodwitch. We seem to be at an impasse on our ideals so I'm going to go ahead and challenge Harry here to a fight in combat class.''

Glynda was about to turn him down when she saw Harry nod at her and wink. So she just looked at Cardin. ''Well I think you are aiming over your weight class but if you insist.'' That had Cardin steaming even more and even some of his teammates had laughed at that.

Glynda was standing on the platform explaining the rules. ''Now as we can't really bring enough Grimm to class for everyone to fight and practice, in combat class we practice team on team or 1 versus 1 battles.''

She looked around the class. ''While accidents to happen, this is a combat school after all if I say stop it means, stop, it doesn't mean you can try and get one more hit in. When your Aura drops to below 10% I will halt the fight, if you get thrown out of the ring I will halt the fight, if you throw an attack that could lead to the death of another student if it hits, I'll see you charged with attempted murder. We are training young adults on how to fight Grimm, sadly not all of you will graduate and become hunters.'' She looked at team CRDL while saying that.

''Cardin you have challenged Harry to a match, both of you on the stage.''

Cardin smirked and took his mace and jumped onto the platform. Harry just smiled and borrowed Jaune's shield while leaving his wand with Hermione.

They both got onto the platform and Glynda called them to start.

Right away Cardin charged with a big attack from above and tried to pound Harry into the ground with his mace. Harry just moved slightly to the side and let the attack miss. Back and forth Harry would just dodge and let Cardin tire himself.

While dodging he spoke to the crowd. ''Cardin here is a brute force fighter. But as you can see brute force is useless if you are not also quick enough to hit your enemy, the lesson here to remember is not to always sacrifice speed over power.''

Next he finally deployed Jaune's shield and just let Cardin bash into his shield a few times before he continued. ''Brute force might be good against things that are weaker than you but if your are fighting something with equal or greater strength brute force is not the way to go. For the record to those who also fight with shields you don't take the hit flat against the shield you angle your shield slightly so the momentum bleeds off also allowing your opponent to lose even more energy.''

He then dodge Cardin one final time and bashed him straight into the face with the shield. Cardin was so tired by then he got thrown out of the arena. ''Offensive weapons may look like different things, don't hesitate to use anything at your disposal, shields are great to stop attacks but as you just saw if you manage a good hit you can take your opponent by surprise.''

Cardin slowly got up and looked about to charge against Harry with his bare hands. Glynda saw him about to pounce. ''Fight over, winner Harry Potter. While I normally don't condone playing with your prey you managed to make it educational for everyone else even if your opponent was not willing to listen.''

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Forever Fall and Docks

_I still don't own these 2 great universes sadly._

 **Chapter 8:**

About a week into the semester Harry with the help of his fellow magicals would turn one of the abandoned buildings on campus in a set of 5 rooms that acted a little bit like the Come and Go room from Hogwarts and a lot like the Danger Room in X-men. He had decided to make 1 per year group and 1 for the teachers so they could train and not get rusty by always being in a support role.

The rooms impressed Glynda so much that she was thinking of making one of the combat classes mandatory in the danger room so she could help the teams prepare to fight grimm instead of other humans.

Harry was still leading his team each weekday morning into a harsh but feel good workout and once Jaune and Ruby saw how much it was helping the HMMR team they insisted on their teams joining, Ruby with the constant use of a whistle to wake her team and Jaune promised to cook pancakes for Nora knowing that Ren would follow whatever Nora did.

Like he promised that first day, Harry had officially taken over Jaune's training from Pyrrha and Jaune was flourishing. No more was he close to dead last in combat class, the only people able to beat him all the time where Harry and Hermione of course, while he was sometimes able to squeak out victories against Pyrrha and Ruby. Pyrrha's semblance was hard to beat but he caught her by surprise every once in awhile and Ruby's speed was really hard to compete with not counting the reach of her weapon made her a formidable opponent.

Seeing the good training with Harry had done Jaune had made everyone else on teams RWBY, NPR and the MM from HHMM train even harder. Team CRDL had fallen behind and instead of asking for help like good hunters would they kept insisting that they were stronger than everyone ignoring the fact that the only time someone on that team won was because they fought against each other. The other teams of randoms kept mostly to themselves sometimes joining in the morning workout but once again disappearing in the shadows easy to ignore.

The first few days Cardin had tried to bully Jaune and it seemed to work at first but it really didn't take Harry long to get Jaune to the point where he could easily out pace the slow mace wielder. Cardin might be bigger, meaner and stronger but like Harry proved in combat class and Jaune kept proving out on campus he was also slow as hell and kept getting his due.

The rest of team CRDL stayed out of it, they had helped Cardin stuff Jaune into his rocket launcher after ambushing him but once Harry was done with them they had learned what their leader hadn't and decided that maybe they weren't the shit on campus and to try to keep quiet.

The teams were on a class field trip to Forever Fall on a quest from Professor Peach to gather jars of sap from the trees in the area. Team RWBY's only problem during the trip were the constant fighting between Weiss and Blake, Weiss calling the White Fang terrorist and animals needing to be put down among other things and getting mad at Blake for defending them, while Blake was mostly getting frustrated that Weiss seemed to be putting the whole group down even if not all of it was violent.

Team JNPR were having a much easier time among themselves but their task was made harder due to the fact that Jaune was allergic to the sap and they were having to work extra hard to keep Nora from drinking it faster than they could fill the jars. They ended up splitting in two groups, Ren and Pyrrha volunteered to fill up all the jars while Nora promised to watch Jaune's back while he tried to get some water in the river to clear his head.

Harry's team HHMM had quickly finished their task and had split in two groups to help Glynda patrol the groups make sure everything was alright. Hermione and Miltia had wandered off together leaving Harry with Melanie patrolling near team CRDL. Harry had seen the look Cardin had been giving Jaune once again and had decided that he needed to keep an eye on him.

He followed Cardin when he separated from his group, he saw Cardin take aim and throw a jar of sap at Jaune who was washing his face in the river and hadn't seen what was going on. Jaune and Nora both were covered in sap. Harry was about to kick Cardin's ass when the idiot released a bunch of huge wasps from a box.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, just a painful prank because well those wasp were freaking big and they loved sap but Harry had seen the files on all the first year teams and he knew that Nora was deathly allergic to stings from them. He told Melanie to subdue Cardin and apparated in front of Jaune who was trying to protect a ghostly white Nora. Knowing that the wasps had moved too fast to use any fire attacks on them he conjured a jar and summoned the sap that was covering both young adults into it. Now cleaned of sap the wasps at lost all interest in them so Harry threw the jar as far away as he could and that's when he realized that it wasn't only wasps that liked the sap, they were surrounded by beowulfs. Not just a handful either there seemed to be like 50 of them with a few Alphas in the group. Multiple packs.

Harry knew that Nora was pretty much out of the fight for the moment, partly in shock due to the wasps and was just slowly getting over it, and one look at Jaune and Harry knew that he would also be useless because he was half blind due to his allergies.

He grabbed his wand and sent sparks into the sky and then bunker-ed down crouched over his two friends holding a shield in place hoping that help was on the way. Not a moment too soon once his shield was up, his strength was tested by beowulf after beowulf jumping and trying to get them through the shield.

While keeping all his energy on the shield he couldn't help but notice that his shield was slightly hurting the grimm, he wasn't sure what was the cause but he also noticed that it was pissing them off more than helping them. After asking Harry if it would destroy the shield Jaune's eyes had finally cleared enough to be of use and started stabbing the grimm as they were jumping on the shield, so far it seemed only the smaller ones were attacking, the bigger ones had stayed behind letting the group tire themselves out.

Didn't take long a few minutes at best when the other half of team JNPR came sprinting into the clearing jumped over the small creek/river and started hacking at the grimm on one side of them. Once they made it to the shielded trio Harry figured with three fighters they could now go on the offensive and move up while Jaune stayed behind protecting Nora. They had managed to cull about 20 but more and more kept coming, one had jumped and was about to land on Jaune who had his back turned fighting 2 more when Ruby took off it's head having sped to Jaune when she noticed him in trouble. The rest of team RWBY fought their way towards them and joined the others on the offensive with Ruby staying behind to act as backup for anyone about to be jumped from behind.

Ren bent down to whisper something to a comatose Nora who then proceeded to jump up and start hammering at the grimm. Harry quickly looked at Ren who was blushing and started laughing while attacking more grimm. Hermione and Miltia finally appeared with the rest of team CRDL jumping in as well. They now had enough people to create a good solid line with the stronger people on both ends keeping the grimm from overwhelming them again.

When the last grimm finally got downed, none had retreated the students managed to gather their breath. Harry and Hermione healed the little scraps and cuts that people had thanking merlin they had no serious injuries they made their way back to the main clearing were Glynda was waiting for them with the bullheads. Turns out she and Melanie hadn't even seen the sparks too busy tearing strips out of Cardin. She looked at them, they all looked like they had been through a wind storm. She raised her eyebrow at Harry who ignored her for a moment as he walked towards Cardin.

Not even pausing for a second he threw out a hay-maker at the idiot and laid him out on the ground. Glynda looked furious but had enough respect for Harry to ask him his reason for that. Harry spat on Cardin. ''This idiot found an incapacitated Jaune who was barely functional because of allergies and decided he would release wasps on them but not before throwing a full jar of sap at him and Nora.'' He looked at Glynda. ''You've seen our files and you know Nora is deathly allergic, well I managed to save them from the wasps but Nora was on the ground in shock and Jaune could barely see when we were attacked by a massive wave of beowulfs.''

He then with the help of his friends described the fight as much as he could. The more Glynda hard the madder she got. After waking up Cardin she gave him a choice, 400 hours of community service before graduation or his expulsion from Beacon with a black mark making him inapplicable to other schools. Of course the idiot took the hours thinking he could find a way out of them, but even his team now was totally against him, up to the point where they petitioned to have a new leader named for their group.

The past few weeks had been busy with training and Harry was coming back from a date with Amber when he received a message from Ruby on his scroll asking him to keep an eye out for Blake. She explained that she and Weiss had another argument when Blake let slip she was a former member of the White Fang and then had run away before they could stop her.

She was already on a bullhead heading towards Vale when they realized she wasn't coming back so they couldn't go find her themselves in till tomorrow. He looked around when he saw the bullhead land and praised his luck that he quickly found his friend. He replied to Ruby's message saying that he would take care of it.

It didn't take him long to catch up to Blake and when he did she looked ready to bolt but instead broke down in Harry's arms thinking that she had ruined her chance at Beacon and that her friends hated her. Harry showed her the message from Ruby explaining that her team was very worried for her.

He told her to give Weiss some breathing room and that they would sit them both down and they would talk it out and not to worry they would be fine. They decided to crash at Harry's place in Vale for the night but first went for a walk to talk and cool down some. Amber had joined them at some point and the two girls had fun teasing Harry.

When they were walking past the dock they stopped when hearing gunfire, Blake and Harry both called their lockers to them and Harry had a spare weapon for Amber in his locker and they ran for the dockyard. As they got there Harry was furious, he saw Torchwick leading a bunch of Faunus with White Fang uniforms loading up a bullhead with crates of dust, but what really got him pissed where all the civilian dockworkers in a line dead. He had executed them, that's the gunfire that had gotten their attention.

''Amber, Blake take out that bullhead before it can take off and handle those murderers while I take out Torchwick.'' They split up and when Torchwick saw Harry he started laughing not believing Harry to be a challenge.

''Kind of late to be out kids, it's passed your bedtim….'' He couldn't talk anymore has he was instantly put on defense against Harry's onslaught. He couldn't seem to get his own attacks off as Harry seemed to be everywhere using his talent at apparition to keep getting behind him. 30 seconds into the fight and it looked like Torchwick would be defeated he also noticed he had no help from his minions because they had already been dealt with.

Just as Torchwick was about to give up a second and third bullhead appeared above them and started firing at the trio of good guys. Not only the bullheads had arrived to reinforce a few trucks full of White fang had also arrived at the other end of the dockyard.

''He he he, now what to do with the wannabe hunters, do I kill them or do I capture them.'' He was about to continue when both bullheads were blown out of the sky by rocket launchers.

Harry looked in the direction of the rockets and saw salvation. Neville had arrived and with him a bunch of reinforcements from their own security force. They had gotten a tip that something was going on tonight but had arrived too late to stop it from happening. A whistle sounded behind the White fang group and they all turned around to see a line of hunter trainers. When Harry called his locker Ruby had been working on her weapon and see Blake and Harry's locker go flying towards Vale, she had gathered the rest of her team, Harry's team and team JNPR and had followed in case they needed help.

Not only with those reinforcements but they could hear sirens in the distance and another bullhead appeared above them but this time it was Glynda looking out of the side door ready to defend her charges. With those odds the White fang of course surrendered but Torchwick had been replaced with a glass copy and had done a runner.


	9. Knocking off support

_Don't own either Harry Potter or RWBY._

Chapter 9:

Amber was out and about, she had decided to spend the day walking around Vale looking for gifts for the yule holiday for Harry and their friends. She also knew she was being shadowed by someone and had already sent a scroll message to Harry that she was being followed.

She tried to act casual and at the same time make sure she didn't wander off in any side alleys. Amber could tell her stalkers were getting frustrated because they were making many mistakes, she had already counted at least 8 followers all faunus. While getting slightly nervous she wasn't that worried, she knew Harry had half a dozen tracking charms on her and could find her easily enough.

The only reason she wasn't going to use herself as bait was because Harry had brought up the point and she agreed there was a chance they would just kill her and not kidnap her. She finally had Harry she was not going to throw her life away for no reason. They had decided on a long engagement and would be married in the Beacon grounds shortly after Harry and Hermione graduated.

She walked into Unity Inn thinking that she would be safer waiting with Remus and Sirius not really thinking about the amount of Faunus that usually enjoyed time at the bar. Luckily Harry was just a few minutes behind her.

After being welcomed by the duo and sharing hugs she realized the bar was fuller than normal and that a lot of the Faunus were now wearing White Fang masks. What worried her the most was one of the big guys looked like pictures of Adam she had seen, Adam being the leader of the White Fang movement these days.

Before anyone could react in comes Harry, he looked around winks at Amber and then throws an arm over Adam's shoulder and walks him to a table ordering a round of Firewhiskey.

Remus knowing Harry would cover the cost starts pouring shots of whiskey for everyone in the bar, and then gives Sirius a tray full to bring to Harry's new table while Amber just watched in amusement. She knew Harry didn't really have a plan but she also knew he was getting tired of fighting these guys.

Adam was getting confused, this was not the reaction he was expecting. He decided a shot couldn't hurt and it would buy him some time to decide on what to do. Choking a bit on the shot not expecting it to be so strong even to his Faunus taste buds.

Harry downed his shot like a pro and looked at Adam, he grabbed his wand and vanished his mask wanting to see him eye to eye. They just stared at each other for a few minutes each sizing the other up.

Harry knew he could take out most of these guys but also knew it would destroy a big part of the bar and that alone he would have a challenge against Adam, all of them together might overwhelm him.

Adam looked Harry up and down and recognize him as the person who went through his forces like a knife in butter at the docks. While pretty confident that he and his minions could take them he had no illusion that it would be an easy fight and honestly didn't want to damage one of the few bars in Vale that didn't discriminate against his kind.

Harry decided to speak first. ''So why are you letting Torchwick use you? I know you aren't stupid so you must know that he's not going to give you anything that he promised?.''

Adam nodded. Not letting on that Torchwick was just a pawn in someone else's game and that he and Torchwick were both working for Cinder Fall. He also knew that what he said about Torchwick was the same with Cinder Fall. ''Yes I know, but he as the resources that we need at the moment so we are using each other for now.''

Harry shook his head. ''Let's be frank, I know Torchwick isn't the leader, hell I know that he's just someone's pawn just like you and Junior, what I'm getting down to is while those two idiots are only in for power and money you are in the help Faunus get better standards of living. While I can't speak for the other Kingdoms because we don't have a big presence yet I can speak for Vale. Augusta is fighting for your people's rights, she is fighting an uphill battle and you are making it almost impossible for her to win with your attacks and robberies.

''Let us help you by you staying neutral against whoever your boss is and going back to peaceful protest. We spent more time and effort last week by shooting down a bill in the council that would prevent us from selling internet to Faunus people then actual studying at Beacon and one of the founders is a Faunus. Talk with Augusta, tell her the major problems against Faunus and she can try to help.''

Adam took another shot of whiskey to give himself time to think again. Harry knew a lot more than Cinder though he did, she thought she was so clever hiding the robberies behind Torchwick and the White Fang not realizing that some people already suspected some else was behind all of this. ''Even if I tried to stay neutral won't I just get arrested for all the robberies I helped commit?''

Harry smacked himself on the head. ''I knew I was forgetting something.'' He slid something across the table.''We had to make lots of promises and fought tooth and nail for this to pass.''

Adam looked at the piece of paper and was shocked at what he read.

 **Letter of pardon**

 **From the council of Vale**

 **Dear Adam Taurus**

 _We the council of Vale grant this pardon to Adam Taurus and his group peaceful protest group called the White Fang. We grant this knowing that the fault of this group turning violent was in big part our doing and acknowledge our responsibility to the people of Vale being to both Human and Faunus and offer our support in future endeavors._

 _We also hereby abolish all laws that target against Faunus and their families hoping that in the years to come we can help each other come to an united people._

 _This letter is not a blank pardon for future crimes, once you sign this letter you can be arrested for future crimes._

 _We the council hope you take the words of our spokesperson, Harry Potter, as words that come from us._

 _Sincerely, Augusta Longbottom on behalf of the council of Vale._

Adam looked at Harry. ''Is this for real? We can just forget about our crimes and the council will let us?''

Harry grins. ''That took a very long time to organize and was set on going to look for you this weekend.'' He lost his grin. ''Imagine my surprise when I get a scroll message from my fiancee that she was being stalked. Pardon or not if even you or your friends target her again I will tear this world apart.''

Harry had walked Amber home, both were very happy with their day. Knowing that whoever was leading the show had just lost a big pawn with the defection of Adam. Adam had given them another piece of the puzzle, he gave them the name of another piece, he wasn't sure if Cinder Fall was in charge but she sure acted like it and when he described her and her two minions Emerald and Mercury, Amber had gasped recognizing the people who had attacked her.

Cinder it seemed was now using obscene amounts of make-up, Harry knowing it was to hide all the scarring from the ritual to save Amber.

Harry was lost in thought but he saw someone he recognized enter the ice cream shop across the street from his apartment. Hoping this was just a coincidence and not another attempt on Amber he walked inside just as the girl with the pink and black hair sits down. He ordered himself a sunday and sits in front of the girl with the umbrella. ''So how much does Torchwick pay you to keep him out of trouble? Or do you do it because you like him?''

Startled at first, already pissed because of Torchwick hitting her again and a little grumpy because someone bothered her while she was eating her ice cream she just stares at him hoping he would go away.

Harry smiles at her. ''You know if you are in it for the money, I could pay you to betray him instead, if you are afraid of him I could help you protect yourself from him hell if you are being blackmailed I'm sure I could help you with that as well.'' Harry just shakes his head when she keeps staring at him.

''For some reason I keep picking up people that need help, first was Amber, hell we first met when she needed a shoulder to cry on having just lost her second mother. Hermione was next she joined my group because she was as lonely as I can see you are, been my friend/sister ever since. Neville he used to be really shy but with help from Hermione he got out of his shell really fast. Another addition to my friends was Luna, you really do remind me of her a tiny bit, obviously not in what you say but those little mischievous smiles remind me a lot of her, she was bullied terribly at our old school. We never realized how bad it was because Hermione, Neville and I never really bothered with anyone at our school but one evening we witnessed her get thrown out of her common room almost naked and that's when I gained another sister and we took her under our wing.

''When we first got to Vale we found ourselves pit against Junior and his gang and a lot of that tension is because he's mad that we took the Malachite twins under our protection. I took one look at them and just knew they needed help from something, it turned out they just needed a hand to get away from Junior, now they are my teammates on team HHMM and I can easily say they are some of my best friends. I could sit here and give you story after story about teams RWBY and JNPR both we would run out of ice cream again.''

Harry got up and was about to leave when he was attacked. The young girl just jumped on him and hugged him like a leech, she was sobbing quietly in his chest. He paid their bill with her still in his arms and walked back towards the apartment that he shared with Amber while in Vale.

When he got inside he ran a few diagnostic spells on her and was furious at what he found.

Neo woke up the next morning, she was wrapped into a big blanket in someone's bed cuddled against two people. She looked around and saw that the person holding her was a woman and that the person holding them both together was Harry. She let out a little whimper, and then was surprised when her throat didn't hurt and the whimper was heard at all. She had been mute for years, ever since Torchwick had found her and tortured her because of her semblance. He had decided she was his and no one else would be able to get her. Thankfully the asshole didn't find her attractive so he never tried to molest her like that.

He found her when she was 10 and while she was technically 15 on paper she hadn't aged mentally and was still 10 in her mind, she had a hard time enjoying anything that wasn't ice cream.

She coughed and then smiled when she heard it. ''Hello'' bigger smile now, ''testing testing testing'' her face looked like it would break with how big her smile was. She started singing a song that she invented on the spot. ''My voice, my voice, my voice is baaaaaack, ooooooooo how I missed you my voice.

My voice, my voice, my voice is baaaaaaaack, oooooooooooo I'm never going to stop talking again. Again, Again, Again.

She was about to keep singing but found a hand over her mouth. She was about to panic when she felt herself get held in a hug and a loving voice call out. ''Shush it's okay, just wanted to stop you from hurting yourself. Your voice box is much better but while magic does seem to work miracles you don't want to hurt yourself again.'' She recognized the voice as belonging to Harry so she relaxed in his embrace. ''You fixed my voice.''

Harry smiled at her. ''After I brought you here, I ran a few diagnostics on you and realized that your voice was gone but I could fix it.'' Amber then walked back into the room with a steaming goblet. ''Here you go sweetie drink it all and your voice will be completely healed.''

Amber took the goblet and smelled it. ''Yuck.''

Harry started laughing at the face she made. ''I know it doesn't smell good, and sadly I'd be lying if I said it tasted better than it smells. But despite the taste and smell it will make your voice so much better.'' Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that she had a beautiful voice but was pretty tone deaf when it came to singing. ''If you take all your medicine like a big girl, I promise to take you for ice cream later today.''

The empty goblet was soon sitting on the table with Amber laughing at how fast it went down. Amber sat next to them and she cuddled into them. Harry and Amber didn't talk for a while just enjoying listening to their new friend talk their ears off. Harry decided he needed a little information from her, he would not mention the name Torchwick in her presence fearing she would go back into her shell. ''Honey, what's your name?''

Neo blushed. She cuddled deeper in Harry and Amber's embrace. ''My name is Neopolitan I don't remember ever having a last name. Before that mean man found me, I was living in and out of orphanages and mostly kept running away and them bringing me back.''

The more she talked, the more she seemed to regress to a younger age, Harry knew this wasn't healthy unless they did something drastic to give her those years back.

Harry picked her up and put her firmly into Amber's lap. Neo looked sad, like he was going to abandon her now. He got on his knees and hugged them both. ''Neo there's really only two options I can see going forward.

''Option 1 would be we do nothing except adopt you as a sister and hope you recover from your ordeal with help.

''Or option 2 would be a potion to deage you so your body would be the same age as your mentality, you would be around 8-10 years old again and Amber and I would adopt you as our new child and take care of you.''

Giving the options to someone with an immature mentality might not seem smart but Harry was pumping so much healing magic in her that it halted and temporally healed some of the regression, she was temporally mentally 15. ''You would be my dad and Amber would be my new mom?'' Both Harry and Amber nodded at her. ''I'll take option 2, just help me forget about the last 5 years.''

Despite knowing that it wasn't the most healthy way of dealing with her troubles, Harry and Amber loved the idea of having a child even if they had skipped most of the formative years with her.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Enemies

_I don't own RWBY or Harry Potter._

Chapter: 10

Cinder Fall slowly woke up, she felt like she had gotten hit by a huge Ursa or a truck or something. Everything was sore and she desperately needed answers. Slowly crawling out of her bed she made it to the washroom.

She let the water run to warm it up so she could splash some on her face but when she caught her reflection in the mirror she started screaming. That's when she noticed that her perfect complexion was gone, she had scars all over her face she looked at the rest of her body and almost fainted. What use to be the body of a goddess was horribly disfigured.

The door to her room burst open. Cinder turned and saw Emerald rushing towards her. ''What the hell happened to me?''

Emerald was annoyed that Mercury had run away when he heard the scream instead of staying. ''You've been in a coma for a few weeks Cinder. You just collapsed on the ground and these burns and scars just appeared on you for no reason that we could see.

''We assume that someone found someway to help the maiden because you look like she did when we got pushed back from her. Mercury says that he has seen her around Vale with a group of students from Beacon and I saw her walking around with Glynda.

''I tried getting some people to instigate a fight when I first saw her so I could try to capture her and get answers but the group that attacked got themselves beat up instead.''

Cinder just kept looking at Emerald and switching to the mirror, back and forth, she got so mad she tried to use her new powers to blow up the mirror and that's when she realised the full extent of the problem. ''The maiden powers are gone. Did that Amber bitch look scared when you saw her?''

Emerald hated to be the bearer of bad news. ''No she seemed back to 100%, I saw her walking hand in hand with one of the students from Beacon, from what I can tell she's actually engaged to one of them now. Safe to assume that someone in that group did something.

''I've tried to use Junior to target them, and Junior has been most helpful because he feels like he's been spurned but they keep destroying any minions Junior sends. Junior is mostly pissed because they took the Malachite twins from him, with those two gone Junior is really not very useful anymore.''

Cinder was annoyed as hell now. ''While I'm getting dressed I need you to call our allies and get them here, and find Mercury, tell him if he's not here when I get back I will find him and roast him alive.''

Cinder looked around the table and sneered internally at what she saw. Junior was sitting there almost pouting because he wanted his eye candy back, that idiot better not do anything to jeopardize my goal. Torchwick was sitting there calm as ice, he looked like he just go out of a pride parade, his little minion Neo whatever sitting behind him.

Her next minion… huh allie was Bernard Winchester he was the political arm of her group and was running for re-election to the council. Last and least in her mind was Adam Taurus, how she despised working with Faunus but she needed the man or should she say animal support.

Cinder wearing enough makeup that she looked almost like normal just without the huge sex appeal that she was already missing was sitting at the head of the table with Mercury and Emerald standing behind her. ''I need a sit rep, I've been gone for a few weeks now.''

Junior speaks first. ''I'm losing ground in my area unfortunately. A new group as moved in and started protecting the local business from my men. They took my twins, my future threesome is gone, all the hard work I put in s…'' He stopped talking because he noticed the heat rising in the room. When he saw Cinder staring fire at him he changed subject slightly. ''We've tried legal ways to get their stuff closed but they have an insider on the council that keeps stopping us, we've tried just burning their places down but they have some sort of protection on their buildings. Hell we even tried kidnapping some of their people but they keep beating up my men.''

Cinder was getting pissed but pointed at Torchwick to continue. ''I've kept up the robberies while you have been gone, most have gone well but I got stopped a few days after you left by a cat faunus and a scythe wielding nut case.''

Cinder interrupts him for a second. ''Was the nut case a man and also probably drunk?''

''No it was a 15 year old girl, my sources say she got accepted to Beacon early because of our spar.''

Cinder frowns again. ''What the hell, that means there is now two nut cases with scythes.''

Torchwick lets that rest for now. ''The cat faunus managed to knock me out but my pet here.'' He pets Neo on the head like a dog. ''Helped me escape. I've had to use more and more faunus in my robberies because Junior keeps throwing his men away at the new group.''

Cinder points at Winchester. ''I've been busy trying to gather support for my re-election and it seemed like I had it in the bag but a up and coming new comer has been getting traction with support from faunus and people who sympathise with them. I think we need to get rid of this Augusta Longbottom if I'm going to win. I've had a few people try and keep track of her movements but she as a grandson the size of a bear who doesn't let her wander off alone without him or a group of bodyguards.

''We already tried to take her out once and that just pissed them off and got her even more support. I'm pretty sure she's part of the group that are pushing Junior out of the racketing business.''

Fuming now she didn't even wait to hear from the animal brigade and told everyone to get the hell out.

They got word from Winchester. He lost the election but he now had a spy inside Beacon. His son had become leader of one of the first year teams.

Junior's power base was almost completely depleted, more than half of his remaining men had scattered after the last defeat, his bar had been burned down in retaliation of their last attack on Unity Inn.

Emerald runs in fear from Cinder after having to break some bad news. Damn Torchwick you should've come over yourself you bastard. Instead she had to be the one to tell Cinder that not only had Torchwick failed at the docks and gotten almost captured a huge group of faunus had been arrested as well when students from Beacon had gotten involved.

Cinder was having breakfast when Mercury storms in with the paper in his hand. ''We lost the animals.''

 **Show of goodwill from the White Fang**

 _Yesterday evening dust stores all over Vale received visits from members of the White Fang, each one bringing back cases of dust that had gone missing or stolen over the past few months._

 _We also received a note from Adam Taurus himself, thanking the council of Vale for their new found support and wanting them to know that they returned the dust to show that they were also willing to work with them from now on, that the White Fang was going back to their more peaceful roots instead of the path of violence some of their members had taken._

 _This reporter has gotten in touch with new council woman Augusta Longbottom._

 _R. Madame Longbottom, rumour is running around Vale that you are responsible for the new path that the White Fang are taking? Can you comfirm or deny this?_

 _AL. Now young lady, you shouldn't believe all rumour you hear, but yes I've worked long hours with my fellow counsellors to try and find a compromise with the White Fang. We are at war with the grimm, all our efforts should be in finding ways to protect ourselves and our love ones against our greatest foe not find reasons to attack our fellow beings just because they have some animal features._

 _R. What makes you fight so hard for Faunus rights?_

 _AL. You have all seen me walking around Vale with my grandson, he's really hard to miss with how big he his. I also have two other grand children, adopted but none the less they are mine. My other grandchildren have decided to join Beacon this semester, first you have Harry Potter-Black and his newly found fiancee, Amber Wellis. Harry leads team HHMM at Beacon. Second is Hermione Granger-Potter adopted sister to Harry and also on team HHMM, Hermione is responsible for capturing Torchwick not long ago but he escaped. The reason why I fight so hard for Faunus is because Hermione is a cat Faunus, she had been my granddaughter for 7 years and never I have had cause to regret accepting her into my home._

 _R. Would it be to hard to answer why you raised three grandkids and not their parents?_

 _AL. My sweet Neville was placed in my care when he was a little over 1 years old, his parents my son and his wife were tortured, tortured so harshly that their minds have snapped and were placed in a hospital room not aware of their surroundings._

 _Harry's parents were dear friends with my children and their mothers had fallen pregnant at the same time, not long before Neville's parents attack Harry's parents were murdered right in front of his infant eyes. It took me 10 long years to find out what happened to Harry and when I did I adopted him and rescued him from an abusive aunt and uncle._

 _Hermione was raised with loving parents but when she turned 11 her parents turned against her for a reason that will remain secret for now, she met my two boys on her way to school and became friends, she and Harry would try dating at one point but that didn't last long as in Harry's words she feels more like a sister would be than a potential mate._

 _R. Thank you for those words. I'm sure it's not always easy explaining your life stories like that, especially to nosy reporters._

 _There you have it folks, while I'm sure lots of you will not agree with the council's decision to pardon the White Fang and only time will tell if it turns into a mistake or a brilliant plan._

 _Signing off_

 _Rebecca Wrights_

Mercury yelps when the paper he's holding bursts into flames.

Cinder storms into their meeting room. Noticing that Torchwick was the only one besides her and her two minions. ''Where the hell is everyone. Yes yes I know Taurus betrayed us but the others?''

Torchwick was pissed. ''Someone took my pet, I haven't seen her for a few days and I can't very well go looking for her without getting captured again.''

Mercury trying not to laugh. ''Junior got arrested yesterday, his gang disbanded without him.'' Mercury didn't plan to stay around for much longer, Cinder was a sinking ship and it seemed like only she realised all was lost.

Emerald felt that she owed Cinder her life and was somewhat loyal to her, she wished that the older girl would give up and just call it quits before they were either killed or arrested but for some stupid reason she wanted to destroy Vale and would not quit as long as she was alive. Emerald felt like she had to do something before it she died. ''Beacon uncovered bribes and other things in Winchesters background and had him arrested. Stupid kid of his got into trouble and had Beacon looking in his past.''

The temperature was rising around Cinder. ''God dammit to hell. Screw this shit, Mercury go with Torchwick and set the train off. I don't care if we can't have the White Fang attack as well, we shall use the distraction of the attack to kill off Amber, Ozpin, Longbottom son and old bitch, both Potters. Priority is Amber, all 4 of us will attack her at once and then work on finding the others.''

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Endings

_No matter how much I wish I still don't own RWBY or Harry Potter._

Chapter 11:

Harry walks into the bar locking the door behind himself. He knew he was the last to arrive having been watching the door. He sits next to Amber and looks around the table to his growing group of allies.

Ozpin and Glynda where there to represent the hunters under their flag. They had tried calling for some help from Atlas and the other kingdoms but they refused to send help because they disliked the new laws for faunus rights. They still had a fair number of hunters but most of them were needed to man the walls around the city only a handful would be in the city to help defend.

Adam after a heartfelt reunion with Blake had taken his seat with a few of his stronger members with him. He didn't know the location of the train that would be attacking Vale because the Faunus that had been helping set up the attack had gotten killed before he could call them back. He promised as much man support as he could but unless they could convince the council to release the White Fang members who had gotten arrested at the dock they only had a few Bullheads to defend with. Augusta had promised him to work on it but didn't think they had time before the attack.

Neo now de-aged into an 10 year old was the gem in team HHMM's eyes. The whole team loved having her around but she was never really far away from Amber and Harry when she could help it. She had given them some insight on what was coming but had been kept in the dark a lot by Torchwick, literally and information wise. Bastard liked to keep her in a locked room with no windows or lights.

Neville and Luna were sitting together with Augusta, they were representing their security force, but sadly the force was mostly useless against grimm, they would mostly help with the evacuation of the affected area. Once the attack began they would be able to tell a little bit more clearly where to clear out, they had warded bunkers all over the city just in case.

A lot of the more experienced hunters were not around due to already being on missions or stuck on the wall, and they couldn't move them because it would give the plan away so Beacon had asked the team leaders for support. Naturally team HHMM was there with their leaders at the front of the group. Teams JNPR and RWBY had also volunteered from first year while a few teams from second year had also volunteered. Sadly teams from year 3 and four were on assignment far from Vale and could not be reached on time.

Harry smiled at Amber and then decided it was time to start the meeting. ''Thank you all for coming, we know an attack by underground train is going to happen very soon thanks to an insider on Cinder's team. We also know that only Cinder and Torchwick are left everyone else on their side is either arrested, run away or in case of Emerald is passing as much information as she can so she can plead for a smaller sentence, knowing that they lost.

''Our groups will be stretched to the limit to stop this attack, the train will blow holes in the old subway system attracting grimm and will punch a hole under the city. We think the hole will happen near Junior's old club but sadly the plans were lost and we have a margin of error of a few miles to contend with.

''Neville I need your security force to be armed with heavy assault rifles it won't be enough to stop all the grimm but enough people shooting them should slow them down so people can be evacuated to the bunkers we will have nearby. I need you running patrol between your forces and use that big hammer of yours to take out anything they can't handle.

''Luna I know you wanted to stop fighting but I could really use your support, about an hour before the planned attack I need you on the wall with your doubles all under different glamours so we can free some more hunters to help in the city. The wall will be a little shorthanded but with your doubles shooting explosive arrows it shouldn't be a problem.

''Adam sadly we don't have time to free your people yet, the police force are giving us the roundabout and we can't really explain to them why we need them loose as we don't want word to get out about the attack, so I need your people that you can spare in the air in your bullheads providing air support to Neville's team and whatever people you are able to spare on the ground helping the evacuation. If you don't have enough weapons get with Neville to arm yourselves.

''Coco I need you and the other teams of second years to hide in this area.'' He pointed to the map an area a little north of Juniors bar. ''If the train makes it that far your main jobs will be containment, the bigger grimm will be your priority, the heavy assault rifles should be useful against the small ones. Reinforcements will only be a few minutes behind the train if it breaches in your sector.

''Jaune, Ruby you guys need to hide in this sector.'' He points a little south of the bar. ''Same objective as the second year teams. Once again reinforcements will only be a few minutes behind.''

''Remus and Sirius have decided to buy the land where Junior's bar used to be so it gives them plus Amber, Hermione and I the reason to be around in plain sight with the twins not far hiding to provide support when needed. My gut is telling me the breach will happen right in front of the property and if it does only my team will be there to contain, we will radio you guys in once we know for sure and you guys will need to rush towards our position.

''I need you all to memorize the locations of all our bunkers and the closest routes to them. Any civilians caught outside will need to be directed as fast as possible away from the breach towards them.

''Now everyone get some sleep, Cinder bitch is sending the train at 11am tomorrow morning. That means we have 1 hour before the train reaches whatever area it will breach and allows us a small window of time to clear out civilians. We can move openly starting at 11 because once started the train will not be able to be stopped. Amber keep on your guard and stay near Hermione and I as much as possible, you are their main target.''

The plan was sound and they had managed to evacuate a big chunk of civilians before the train breached allowing Neville's security force to set up choke points around the area. White Fang bullheads flying overhead had almost started a panic but Augusta had gotten on the radio telling people more or less what was happening and that people in the area around the bar should evacuate towards certain areas made for them.

A group of 12 hunters had already changed places with Luna's clones and had set up in key places to support the younger teams. Ozpin and Glynda had also gathering the other teachers and another group of 12 hunters.

Harry's gut was right, smack in the middle of the road in front of the old burnt out bar the breach happened. Cinder's plan didn't totally work and the two idiots actually landed right at Amber's feet but unconscious from the impact of the train hitting the road from underneath. Hermione tied them both in fire proof ropes and stuck them into a corner.

It started as a slow leak, a few beowulf and some bigger grimm, nothing that worried team HHMM, when the other teams arrived the leak at turned into a flood and an all out battle was occurring. With support from the senior hunters no one was seriously injured and only a handful of grimm managed to make it past their skirmish line. Hoping for easier targets they tried to flee into the city but ran smack into Neville's forces and air support. A few flying grimm at tried to come over the wall but they had the misfortune of trying to breach from the area guarded by the Lunas. Explosive arrows can punch holes in grimm it seems.

It was an amazing battle, students, teachers and senior hunters showing why they were the best. Semblances were used to the max and what most didn't realize is that the bunkers all had tv's and the people evacuated could see the battle. Never again would these people treat hunters with anything but the most respect. Never again would they turn them down for being too rowdy or violent.

Seeing humans and faunus working together against grimm would fuel many people to help change the way others acted. The councils of the other kingdoms tried to stop the live feed but they didn't realize that anyone with their internet was able to watch and did they.

Sometimes words are stronger than swords but more than anything the actions of today will stay in the minds of everyone forever. Very few casualties would happen but seeing a White Fang member crash his bullhead into a group of beowulf that were chasing a bunch of human children because he had run out of ammunition would reinforce the words spoken by equal rights people.

After an exhausting battle, that had seemed to last for hours and hours had only lasted about 40 minutes. 40 minutes for Glynda with help from Amber and Hermione to have enough room to seal the breach. In those 40 minutes hundreds upon hundreds of grimm would flow like water out of the new tunnel.

They later realized their mistake when they found the corpses of Cinder Fall and Torchwick having been mauled by a beowulf. Hermione blamed herself for their deaths but no one else really cared that much. Harry finally sat Hermione down and asked her what she would of done different. Telling her any other option would of let to their escape or eventual death anyway she just made it easier on everyone else.

Setting an attack like they did would have led to the death penalty anyway.

Teams HHMM, RWBY and JNPR would go on to graduate all with top marks, with Harry and Hermione's help they had achieved Ozpin's goal of having the best graduating class ever. Teams that had graduated the year before them, the ones that had helped in the attack on Vale had also been really strong having joined in being trained by Harry.

Cardin Winchester would not even finish his first semester before being expelled and then arrested. Harry had caught him red handed trying to rape Velvet the bunny faunus from before. He almost died when Harry defended her honor.

Their plan for Neo would work, with love from Harry and Hermione her mind had healed enough to grow with her new body. She would eventually lead her own team at Beacon and having been trained by so many different teams would go on and take over Glynda's job as combat instructor, never missing Sunday dinner at home with mom and dad. She would go on a marry a man ten years younger than her and raise her own with a few adopted additions.

Harry and Amber would marry after their graduation and Amber having decided to be a stay at home mom while Harry would lead the fight against the grimm. Always around when needed but also taking the hardest missions to keep his fellow hunters safe. They would have 4 children together 5 all together with Neo.

Hermione would fall hard and fast for Blake in their third year. After a rocky fourth year they would still be going strong after graduation. Blake would carry children with the Potter genes so the two would feel the joy of being mothers together.

Not surprising to anyone but themselves, Pyrrha ended up knocking Jaune behind the head and dragging him into their room when she got tired of throwing out hints that he failed to see. They would have only one child together because of a hard birth but would adopt 6 young girls to give their son siblings. Poor little guy hen pecked like his dad.

No matter how she tried to deny it Weiss would fall for Ruby and no matter how much her dad tried to stop them from getting married they would end up married. Augusta had taken a little trip to Atlas and had dealt with Jacques Schnee. Years later he would still cringe when asked about said discussion. He never brought up his complaints again.

Nora would get her wish and finally get Ren to admit his feeling for her but they decided to stay as brother and sister and just travel together. So they said you know together but not together together. When they finally settled down back in Vale the others finally got them to quit denying the truth and just admit that they have been married for like forever.

Yang would lead the adventurous life following Harry into his many mad adventures, eventually she would find her own Schnee. Winter and Yang at first no one saw that coming, Yang was like fire to Winters' Icy demeanor, Winter could just not help but fall for the blonde.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _If ever someone likes the idea enough to reboot it their own way, feel free but message me so I can read your stuff. Not enough Potter/Rwby out there._


End file.
